


Sea Salt

by 8ball



Series: Ocean's Child [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, follows the canon time line, mermaid!Sanji, starts after meeting vivi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:15:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 30,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25243012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8ball/pseuds/8ball
Summary: The long as shit mermaid!Sanji chronicles that no one asked for! Zoro and Sanji developing their new relationship, Nami being extremely gay around Vivi, Strawhat members joining one at a time, and lots of shenanigans all around.
Relationships: Nami/Nefertari Vivi, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: Ocean's Child [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757041
Comments: 197
Kudos: 510





	1. Scale Siblings

**Author's Note:**

> I've had over 80 pages of mermaid Sanji fic stuff in my google docs and I figured its time to start posting this hot mess! It's gonna be a long one because I have shit that goes all the way past the time skip, so buckle up lads

  
  


Vivi joining the crew temporarily caused a few changes to the daily routine. 

Sanji was ecstatic to have her, really. Who wouldn't want to travel with a beautiful princess? She was polite, smart, sweet as honey, and Nami seemed to be in a good mood all the time with her. It was just. His mermaid thing was supposed to be a kind of secret. 

Well, as secret as it could be on a pirate ship with growing fame. He knew it’d come out in the open eventually, it was just that for the time being he liked having it as a more private knowledge. He’d been keeping it on the down-low for about 10 years, so it was kind of a hard habit to break. 

“Sanji-san, why does your fish tank have pillows in it?”

Luffy opened his mouth, and Sanji promptly kicked him in the face. Usopp quickly dragged his fallen body around a corner. Good ol’ Usopp, he’d get extra helpings tonight. 

“Aha, well, Vivi dear, I find it, ah, adds to the room. Really pulls the place together as they say, haha!”

Vivi joined in on the nervous laughter, she and Sanji looking equally uncomfortable. At the table, Zoro and Nami gave each other a look. 

  
  


\- O -

And so Sanji was feeling like shit. He could only risk being in his true form at night, sleeping with his bunk-tank pushed up against the farthest wall behind Zoro’s hammock. He missed being able to cook from his wheeled tank, which was stupid considering all the full days he had suffered through work at the baratie without changing forms. Vivi had also been insisting on watch just about every night, with an adamancy that no one could argue with. That meant Sanji couldn't do his prep work from his tank in the galley either.

“So she sees you with a tail and freaks out a little. It's not like she’d print a news article about it, and even if she tried we’d just toss her overboard.” 

Sanji gave Zoro a morose look from his bunk tank. Nami had already had this talk with him, trying to convince him that Vivi didn't mean them any harm. He knew she was a good person, he could practically  _ feel _ it. She had a giant pet duck for god’s sake. This wasn't about her though.

“I just want it to be on my terms, ok?”

Zoro shrugged. He was on Sanji’s side with this matter, and Sanji knew it. He reached over the side of the tank for his hand, dark fingers tangling with his immediately. 

  
  


\- O -

  
  


“But Sanji’s a mermmmpffff!”

Zoro’s hand smacked over Luffy’s mouth with a loud slap. Luffy immediately began biting at the hand, which was now in his way of eating, and Zoro clenched his jaw. The whole table stared at them, Sanji looking worriedly back and forth from Vivi to Luffy. Usopp looked nauseous. Sanji jumped to his feet, clapping his hands with fake enthusiasm. 

“Of course, Luffy! How could I forget the extra gravy! I’ll whip it up in a flash, be right back!”

Sanji disappeared in the pantry at the same time Luffy started trying to swallow Zoro’s hand. Usopp dived into a tale about walking mountains, which Nami made dramatic noises of exclamation over. Vivi eased into the story, seemingly forgetting about the other ruckus.

Zoro had bite marks on his hand for 2 days. 

  
  


\- O -

  
  


Luffy fell overboard. 

Which was obvious, because  _ Luffy _ . Still, Sanji was almost always the one to go after him, and he found himself skidding to a stop at the railing. He made eye contact with Zoro, who quickly undid his swords from his belt and made to dive. 

Except Vivi was already dragging him back.

And she had a tail. 

  
  


\- O -

  
  


“I’m so sorry for having lied to you all!!”

Vivi had her head bowed, eyes squeezed shut. Sanji just stared at her and her very normal looking legs. Luffy was laughing his head off, still soaking wet, and Nami had her head in her hands, looking extremely lost. Usopp didn't seem to know what to do, so he did nothing. Zoro nudged Sanji. 

“So you can't like, sense other mermaids?”

Sanji kicked him in the shin. 

“We’re not fucking telepathic.”

He turned to Vivi, who was looking around nervously. 

“But how did you go so long without being in the ocean? It must have been painful.”

Vivi’s face turned blank, mouth opening and closing like that was the last question she was expecting. 

“I, swam along the boat. During my watch.”

Ah, that was smart. Sanji nodded, moving his hands to start undoing his shirt buttons. He passed his tie to Zoro, Vivi’s cheeks turning bright red as she watched. 

  
“W-what are you doing!?”

Sanji jumped in the tank. 

  
  


\- O -

  
  


Sanji and Vivi spent every other second together after that. 

Zoro spent that time sulking with Nami, who insisted she absolutely was  _ not _ sulking (she was). The two mermaids chatted on about every possible thing from crab jokes to ocean currents to tail hygiene. How did Sanji keep his scales so shiny? He rubbed jellyfish on them. How did Vivi go extra days in human form? A flask of saltwater for drinking. Had Sanji ever tried wearing a skirt which was very convenient for transforming? He had once, but skirts were very unfunctional for kicking in. Had Vivi ever tried swimming in freshwater? Yes, she had hated it, and then they were both bonding over hating freshwater swimming. 

Nami grumbled something under her breath about the lack of snacks that day, which got Luffy screaming about lack of snacks, which got Sanji back to cooking. Zoro gave her an unimpressed look, and she glared at him. 

“What? He’s the ship  _ cook _ . He should be  _ cooking _ .”

Zoro looked at her, and she turned away with a huff. He looked at Vivi, then back at her. Something clicked in his head. 

“Holy shit.”

Nami wiped her head back to look at him, expression growing horrified at his look of comprehension. 

“Zoro, do  _ not _ -

“Nami-

“ _ Don't you dare- _

“You have a  _ crush _ -

As it turned out, stiletto heels can leave impressive scars. 


	2. Mermaid Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sanji-san, didn't anyone tell you it's different for us? Mermaids create special bonds with their partners, my mother told me. She had it with my father.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> early update because tomorrow I get shipped off to work on an island for a bit and I dont know what the internet situation is over there :0

  
  


Sanji wanted to know everything. He’d never met another mermaid he wasn't related to, and he wasn't ever going to talk or think about  _ them _ , and now here was Vivi, a princess of a desert kingdom and turquoise tail bearer. Apparently her father was human and her mother had been the mermaid, and she had inherited the tail bit. After passing around a few theories, they had come to the conclusion that her half blood state had the added benefit of allowing her to go for longer periods of time as a human, and without discomfort. No, she didn't know any other mermaids but her mom had come from a large family, and told her more were out there. She also hinted that she was pretty sure men were on the rare side, which did coincide with legends of women of the sea, and women singing their siren songs, and women seducing men into the water. Not many stories about beautiful men seducing sailors to their deaths. 

“And she said that the trick to talking with eels is the  _ tone _ , because I always thought it was about hand gestures? I’ll have to try it out next time, but get this, she knew this turtle-

“Are you going to talk about her all night?”

Zoro was looking pretty grumpy. Well, grumpier than usual. Sanji couldn't guess why, when here he was talking about all the interesting things that Vivi had told him. He crossed his arms, folding his tail more comfortably under him. 

“I wasn't talking about Vivi-chan, I was telling you a story she told me. What’s got a stick up your ass?”

Zoro looked away with an obvious pout on his face, crossing his own arms. 

“ _ Nothing. _ ”

Ugh. What an absolute green  _ child _ . 

“Spill it. What’s up.”

“Nothing’s ‘up’. I’m having a  _ great  _ time listening to you talk about Vivi. It’s  _ great _ that you spend all your time with her.”

Oh his sweet stupid mossman. Zoro was so obvious sometimes- well, all the time. Sanji went for the simplest route, tugging at Zoro’s arm until he was close enough to kiss. He all but melted into it, and Sanji felt just the tiniest bit of sympathy for his neglected precious idiot. He pulled away slowly, poking him lightly in the cheek. 

“Green with envy doesn't suit you. You’re already green enough.”

Zoro scowled at him. Sanji kissed the wrinkled part between his eyebrows. 

“This is the first member of my species I’ve met since  _ ever _ , and it's the same with her. Are you really gonna hold that against us?”

Zoro stayed silent, and Sanji waited. Eventually Zoro sighed, rubbing at the back of his neck. 

“No. Sorry.”

Sanji nodded, pleased. He understood where Zoro was coming from, since the idea of some other swordsman swooping in and stealing all of his attention immediately rubbed Sanji the wrong way. Sanji  _ liked  _ having Zoro’s attention, and it was such a concept to have attention given to him with it not being about the mermaid part. Still though, best not let Zoro go about thinking Sanji was going to give him his undivided attention all the damn time. As if he could do that anyways with a captain like Luffy to feed. 

“Apology half accepted. The other half requires getting in the tank.”

Zoro shrugged, moving to climb in. Sanji held up a hand.

“Without the pants, marimo.”

Zoro rushed to comply, tripping over himself. Sanji smirked. Yeah, he definitely liked the attention. 

\- O -

  
  


Nami was going crazy. 

Ok, so Vivi was a mermaid. It was only a little more of a shock than finding out she was a princess. A princess mermaid. Dear god. What the fuck. What the  _ fuck _ . 

As if having a crush on a goddamn royal was hard enough. Nami didn't think she had any fetishes besides financial power and the ability to kill a man, but she was learning fast the appeal of mermaids and all those stupid stories about seducing sirens. She didn't think she had some sort of...mermaid kink or whatever, considering Sanji. Yeah, the guy was  _ pretty _ but she didn't want to kiss him into suffocation. Not that she wanted to necessarily do that with  _ Vivi _ ! Well, maybe- what the fuck,  _ no _ . Vivi was just really gorgeous! She was obviously very much an attractive woman with soft hair and pretty eyes and a laugh that sounded like little bells. Ugh that was cheesy. She was turning into Zoro. She’d be helplessly running after her own mermaid infatuation and he’d laugh his ugly face off at her. She was going to charge him 200 beli tomorrow just for breathing. 

Vivi was currently sleeping in one of Sanji’s extra tanks, this one made from wood. They’d pulled it into the room yesterday and stocked it with cushions, and she looked adorable all curled up with her tail. She was still wearing one of Nami’s old shirts, and Nami couldn't decide if that was just as bad as her being topless or worse somehow. Nami flopped back in the bed, which she had previously shared with the princess. Those had been good days. She missed those days. She sighed, looking up at the ceiling. How had Zoro wooed Sanji again? She honestly didn't know, since by the time she’d gotten properly back with the crew they were making out every chance they got and acting like they’d been married for years. Maybe she could ask Sanji what mermaids liked as gifts. Was that insensitive? Oh god, hadn’t Zoro been freaking out a while back because he didn't know  _ how _ to have sex with Sanji? Fuck.  _ Fuck _ , could she ask Zoro about it? No, too weird and likely unhelpful. Why was she even thinking about this when she wasn't even going to do anything with Vivi ever!? How did this happen? Why did she have to fall for the girl who just so happened to be the one other mermaid this side of the grand line??

She rolled onto her stomach and screamed into a pillow. But quietly, so as not to wake Vivi. 

  
  


\- O -

  
  


Usopp wondered if he should make more tanks. 

“Do you think I should make more tanks?”

Luffy picked his nose, looking thoughtful. Or as thoughtful as Luffy could be, while also being gross and picking his nose. 

“I guess. Hey, you should make one  _ huge _ tank for the deck, then Sanji and Vivi can swim together and then  _ I _ can-

“You can't swim!”

Luffy pouted, trying to flick the booger near Usopp. They wrestled for a bit until Zoro lumbered out, looking more pleased with himself than he had in the previous days. Probably finally got some special alone time with Sanji. 

“Neh, Zoro, wouldn't it be fun to have a giant tank on deck for Sanji and Vivi?”

Zoro halted his steps, gaze narrowing at Luffy. Usopp eyed them warily, conscious of his cronic can't-be-around-Luffy-and-Zoro-fighting disease. 

“What, for the two of them to swim  _ together _ ? No way.”

Usopp looked over the edge of the ship, where Sanji and Vivi were, in fact, swimming together alongside Merry. He kept his mouth firmly shut. 

“Yeah, but with a big tank,  _ you _ could swim with Sanji.”

Zoro looked like he’d never thought of that. Knowing Zoro though, he probably hadn’t thought about a lot of things. Usopp wondered how Sanji put up with that. Then again, Sanji could be kind of an idiot too. 

“Huh. Yeah, that could be fun.”

Usopp was tempted to point out that, again, the ocean was  _ right there _ and they could swim together  _ anytime _ . What did they want a tank for so badly? They weren't exactly the easiest to build. 

A loud splash made them turn their heads just in time for a net full of fish to slam into Zoro. Sanji yelled up at them from the water. 

“Oi! Be useful and put the fish in the sink!”

Usopp crawled away when Zoro unsheathed his swords, yelling something about Sanji being a fish. He could hear the sound of them fighting on the deck as he moved to the safety of the galley. He’d wait patiently for Nami to knock them both in the head, and then he’d run the tank idea by Sanji. 

  
  


\- O -

  
  
  


“How long have you been with mr. Bushido?”

Sanji spluttered and dropped a potato in the tank. Vivi was sitting idly at the galley table, helping him peel vegetables at her insistence. Sanji sank to the bottom of his tank, clutching the potato. 

“A while I guess. Like, since I joined the crew.”

Vivi nodded, rolling a piece of carrot between her fingers. 

“You two have a very strong bond. I’m a little jealous of it.”

Sanji blushed. He and Zoro did have a strong hold on each other, and everyday it felt like they were getting closer somehow. Like with every passing day they were understanding each other just a bit better and one day they wouldn't even need words. 

“We’ve known each other a long time. We actually met when we were just kids.”

Vivi straightened at that, her eyes wide and curious. 

“Really? Did you know he was your mate from the start?”

Sanji dropped the stupid potato again, fumbling with it in the water. 

“W-we were just kids! And anyways ‘mate’ is kinda a... _ strong _ way to put it. I think we’ve been going as boyfriends? That’s what Nami-san calls us.”

Vivi had a little wrinkle in her forehead now. Sanji wondered if anything he’d said was wrong. 

“So he’s not your mate? Are you sure?”

Now Sanji looked at her in confusion. 

“I mean, I guess you could use that word?”

Vivi was suddenly standing by the tank, looking Sanji in the eyes. She looked very serious suddenly. 

“Sanji-san, didn't anyone tell you it's different for us? Mermaids create special bonds with their partners, my mother told me. She had it with my father.”

Sanji felt very self-conscious of his lack of species knowledge. He couldn't remember learning anything significant before he left the horrible place he was born, and it wasn't like mermaids were common enough to just run into. His education had been human, and primarily taught through kicking. 

“I never knew, I was raised by a human. Is the bond really important?”

Vivi gave him a look that worried him. She seemed unsure about what to say, or how to say it, and it made Sanji nervous as hell. He squeezed the potato in his hands like a stress ball, flicking his tail. 

“...the way my mom talked about it, she didn't make it seem like, like it was something you  _ did _ . It was just something that  _ happened _ . A-and she said it might be different for me because I’m half human, but…”

She swallowed, not looking at Sanji anymore. He waited nervously for her to continue. When she did, she spoke very carefully. 

“She said that mermaids mate for life, Sanji-san.”

The potato broke into messy chunks. 

“Oh.” He said. 

The potato floated around him lazily as he tried, and failed, to gather his thoughts.

  
  
  


\- O -

  
  
  


Sanji didn't get a chance to discuss it in further detail with Vivi, or with Zoro for that matter. Suddenly they were dealing with a guy called Mr. 3 and Sanji was accidentally chatting with the leader of a crime organization while his boyfriend/mate whatever was attempting to cut off his own feet. New log pose acquired, feet hastily stitched up (they really needed a doctor before Zoro bled to death for the 3rd time), they were on their way to Alabaster and then-

Nami got sick. And she got really sick. So the route was changed, and they headed to some place called Drum, desperate. 

  
  
  



	3. The Little Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cold climates and doctors were two of Sanji's least favorite things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back home for today and tomorrow before it's off for a 8 days of work with like no wifi, so i'm posting now! If the next chapter is late its because I'm still deep in the woods somewhere and maybe a bear ate me.

  
  
  
  


Sanji hated the cold. Swimming in cold water sucked, even if his body could handle it. Just because you could endure some things didn't mean you should  _ do  _ them (case in point; Zoro) so like hell was he dipping one fin in the icy water unless he had to. 

Worst of all it changed his goddamn appearance. Luckily not a lot in his human form, but just enough to annoy the shit out of him. His mermaid form though-

“You look like an old man now.”

Sanji splashed at Zoro, making him dive to avoid the chilly water. Usopp was doing his best with throw-together heaters, but the water wasn't comfortable even to his scales. And more importantly, his hair was almost  _ white _ . Like a shitty old man. His freakin skin even shone whiter than before, merging into a now pale-blue tail. His body altering itself for climate-appropriate camouflage or whatever. Useless shitty biology. 

“It’s not like I  _ want _ to look like I have hypothermia!”

Usopp and Luffy had already gapped at his new coloring with aggravating questions. Luffy had it in his head that Sanji was part chameleon, and punching his arm with different colored objects would magically change his color tones. The only thing saving them from Sanji drowning the two of them in his own tank was the fact that Nami came above everything at the moment. 

“How come Vivi doesn't look any different?”

Sanji shrugged, depositing himself in his little wheeled tank to go check on the stew. He was hoping Nami would be able to eat some this time. 

“She’s half mermaid, maybe it's different. Maybe she’s just really lucky, who knows.”

“Y’know, for a mermaid you sure don't know a whole lot about mermaids.”

“Oh, like  _ you _ know everything about your own anatomy.”

Zoro slunk closer, peering into the pot.

“I know my hair isn't gonna change just ‘cuz of the weather.”

Sanji shooed him away, adding a pinch of salt and inhaling the steam. 

“No, you just have naturally weird and stupid hair.”

“Yeah, well, you never have a problem with touching and grabbing it when we-

“Noisy! It’s so  _ noisy  _ today! Must be the wind!”

Zoro gave him a sly look that Sanji did  _ not _ like before swooping in and all but slobbering on his cheek. The best Sanji could do to fend him off was to violently hip check the swordsman and keep a firm grip on the pot. Hipbone shoving matches could only go so far though, and both men called a cease-fire so Sanji could add more salt to the stew. Zoro stayed close though, practically purring as the heat from the stove warmed him. 

Sanji stole little glances at the marimo as he stirred in the salt. The two of them hadn't really had an adult sit-down conversation about their relationship, and weirdly enough that had worked fine so far. The biggest reason for that probably being that they had both gotten their shit together and at some point one have them (Sanji literally couldn't remember who) had said the big  _ I love you _ and the response had been an equally enthusiast  _ I love you too _ , and knowing their history the night had probably ended with both of them in Sanji’s tank. Zoro had also never looked twice at anyone in a port town, had straight up thrown a bar stool at one man who propositioned him, and was constantly on the verge of murdering the guys who propositioned Sanji in front of him. They held hands in public, kissed on deck, and had been interrupted by every member of the crew at least once during more, intimate times. And above all else, they were nakama. The kind of trust they had built went beyond sex and romance and fell neatly into a firm  _ I trust you with my life _ . 

There wasn't quite a name for something like that. But love was a damn strong ingredient in that mix, and he was damn sure Zoro loved him just as much as he loved Zoro, had felt a little of it in their first kiss even. And that was all the normal human shit. How the fuck was he supposed to get into the topic of whatever-the-shit mates thing? 

Something was burning at the bottom of the pot. Fuck his life. 

  
  
  


\- O -

  
  
  


Zoro was standing on the deck, wearing pants. More specifically, he was  _ only _ wearing pants. 

“What the ever-loving  _ fuck  _ are you doing?”

Sanji didn't have time for this. He was freezing his ass off in his stupid soft human skin and his hood couldnt cover all his weird white-ish hair. They were going to leave the ship any second to go find a doctor for Nami, and Vivi was working herself into a panic over everything. Zoro rolled his shoulders around, stretching out his neck and looking over the railing. 

“Training against the cold.”

Sanji opened his mouth and then closed it, having been a long standing veterin of Zoro’s stupidity and even stupider decisions. He had to finish packing supplies, and make sure Luffy would be careful carrying Nami. 

“Whatever. Just don't do something crazy like go in the wate-

Zoro dived into the ocean. Sanji swallowed a scream, running over to watch as the swordsman started freestyling around the ship. Sanji could think of ten ways off the top of his head he was going to kill the man and hide his body from Luffy. If he actually survived, that is. 

  
  
  


\- O -

  
  


Sanji woke up to an ancient looking woman peering into his face with a type of intensity that immediately set him on edge. He sat up quickly, crumpling back down at the intense pain in his back, biting his tongue to keep himself from groaning. He didn't like waking up to a stranger staring at him under normal conditions, and it was even less fun in an unfamiliar place with a pain like a couple bullet wounds along his spine. 

“Ah, good, ‘yer awake. Was startin’ to think I should’ve thrown you in a tank for treatment.”

Sanji looked at her with wide eyes, which he quickly altered into a mask of light confusion. It was a second too late judging by the glint in her eyes. He threw on what he knew was a painfully awkward smile, laughing just as awkwardly. 

“Ahaha, why would I-

“‘Course I’m just a human doctor, so if you went changing anatomy with your form it’d be troublesome for me. Best stick with the legs for now.”

Sanji stared at her, frozen. His first question was  _ who the fuck are you _ followed by a  _ how the fuck did you know _ with a finishing  _ where the fuck am I _ but a moment later he heard Luffy’s voice. A moment after that Luffy came stampeding into the room with his usual grace, chasing what appeared to be a very distressed raccoon wearing a hat. Sanji wondered if he had a fever, maybe giving him hallucinations. Had Luffy blabbed the mermaid bit to this….witch? Right, maybe he better ask some questions. 

“What happened?”

The witch stopped chucking knives at Luffy (worrisome, confusing) and turned back to him. She had a smile on her face that made her look like she enjoyed a good homicide. Sanji wanted to leave very badly. 

“Your friend here clawed his way up the cliff side, dragging you and the girl with him. Chopper carried you all inside, got you treated. You’ve got a broken spine, and I had to do minor surgery for it.”

Sanji had no idea what a Chopper was but the broken spine explained why it hurt to move. He heard Luffy holler something from another room. 

“Nami-san is ok?”

The witch-doctor-someone gave him a disapproving look. 

“She had a serious infection, only got to us just in time. She’ll heal fine with rest though.”

Sanji released a breath, his body relaxing in increments. He couldn't remember anything other than the avalanche, kicking Luffy away to make sure he could get Nami the treatment she needed. It figured the idiot would still drag his body along too, determined the way only Luffy and his special brand of stupid was.

Said moron came running back into the room, looking around. His eyes landed on Sanji, like he only just noticed him. 

“Oh, Sanji! Help me catch the meat!”

Sanji blinked, then shrugged, then winced because shrugging hurt. His captain wanted meat, and Sanji was the cook, so he’d get him the damn meat. 

The raccoon from earlier came running into the room, screaming. Sanji didn't actually know what it was, other than apparently not a raccoon if it had hooves. And then it opened its mouth to speak with very much human words. 

“I’m not food!” 

Right. What the fuck.

  
  
  


\- O -

  
  
  


Chopper was now their doctor then, so off the menu (for now). Nami was awake and fever-free, Luffy had punched all the people he wanted to punch, and Sanji was officially done with the whole island. He wanted to fucking leave, find a nice normal-temperatured climate, and sleep in some clean not-freezing sea water for at least 10 hours. 

Vivi and Usopp were unharmed, and Zoro was somehow still alive, so with a functional navigator back at work they decided it was time to go. 

“Sanji, before I check Zoro for frostbite I’d like to make sure your stitches are ok.”

Sanji turned, and then looked down, having forgotten for a second how tiny Chopper was. Zoro’s head jerked up and he narrowed his eyes at Sanji.

“What stitches?” 

Sanji waved him off, ignoring the affronted  _ oi _ for the time being. He’d deal with marimo after the new doctor.

“Sure thing, doctor.”

Chopper started doing his little dance, which was admittedly adorable. He shook himself out of it, asking Sanji to follow him to the galley and take his shirt off. Sanji did, looking at his large tank, longingly. He glanced at Chopper again. 

“Did Doctorine tell you about my, uh, condition?”

Chopper nodded, getting things out from his large bag. 

“Yes, but I already know about spinal injuries. The healing process will depend on your body, and I want to give you a physical too but-

“No, I mean. My  _ condition _ .”

Chopper looked blankly at him, and he sighed. He looked at the tank again. 

They had already set sail, and Chopper was officially their new nakama now. Even if Sanji put this off, both he  _ and _ Vivi couldn't keep the secret for more than a while at most. And Sanji was tired, and he wanted to be in the damn water. 

“What condition? Are you really sick? Are you  _ dying _ ?”

There was a muffled, mossy  _ did he say dying _ from outside the door that Sanji rolled his eyes at. Chopper started rummaging frantically through his medical kit again, and Sanji shrugged off his shirt, then after a second his shoes. Chopper jumped when Sanji tossed his belt on the table. 

“Oh, do you want a physical now? I’ll start a chart!”

For the second time in what felt like very recently, Sanji chose to jump in his tank rather than answer. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> truth be told I think Sanji would work the white hair! Anyways, next chapter is Alabasta and Skypeia, featuring the lovely Nico Robin


	4. Sand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was sand in Sanji’s hair, in his shoes, in his shitty underwear, in his fucking nose. There was sand literally wherever it was possible to get sand and it was so goddamn dry and why did it have to be a desert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> back from the woods! didnt get eaten by a bear THIS time

“I’m going to  _ die _ .”

Usopp pushed at Sanji’s back, urging him forward in the absolutely fucking awful and dry-as-shit sand. There was sand in Sanji’s hair, in his shoes, in his shitty underwear, in his fucking  _ nose _ . There was sand literally wherever it was possible to get sand and it was  _ so goddamn dry  _ and  _ why did it have to be a desert _ . 

“You’re not going to die. Probably. Actually, how long did you say you could be out of the water…?” Usopp trailed off, refusing to meet Sanji’s eye. 

“We’ve been to hotter islands before, stop whining.” Zoro called over his shoulder. Sanji tried kicking some sand at him, but the shitty grains just flew back onto his pants and  _ oh great, more sand!  _

“It's not the damn  _ heat _ , dumbass, it's the dry as shit  _ air _ and the  _ miles of dry as shit desert _ .” 

“You said you could handle it!”

“Of course I can handle it! I can also handle being fucking stabbed!  _ Doesn't mean I like it _ !”

“Well what’dya want me to do, cook? Carry you?”

Zoro actually held out his arms like he was expecting Sanji to just jump into them or something. Usopp had started walking ahead, tired of the argument. Ahead of them Vivi was telling Nami something and Chopper was fending off a hungry and tired Luffy. Sanji groaned and trudged forward, waving Zoro’s (weirdly sweet) offer away. 

“How does Vivi-chan  _ live _ in this hellhole? Getting caught in the avalanche was better than this shit.” He muttered. Maybe he was being a little dramatic, but there was sand flying into his mouth so actually, fuck the entire island forever. Zoro remained unimpressed. They walked in grim silence for a while, watching Luffy paw at Usopp for a piggy-back ride. 

“We don't know how long this will take. Could be here for more than a few days.” Zoro murmured. 

Sanji could hear all the unspoken  _ will you be ok for that long,  _ and  _ will you tell me if you need help _ ? The silent promises they always gave each other to watch each other’s backs. That comforting  _ love you _ that seemed to echo in the conversations. 

“I’ll be fine, marimo.”

He fished his cigarette pack out of his pockets and cursed. It was filled with sand. 

  
  


\- O -

  
  


Luffy’s brother was not what Sanji expected. 

For one, Ace was polite. For another, even though his looks were very boyish, he didn't give off an innocent charm the way Luffy did. He was a commander for White Beard, and though Luffy was strong and would be the future pirate king, Ace had power that came from experience none of them yet had. It would’ve been intimidating if he wasn't also a glutton who fell asleep in food and hugged his little brother like a teddy bear. 

“Woah! I’ve seen mermaids before but never up close!”

Sanji chuckled at the man’s enthusiasm, amused now that the daunting task of dealing with his and Luffy’s combined appetite was over. Ace hadn’t so much as blinked when Sanji jumped in his galley tank, taking it all in stride as a world-traveled man. 

“Then it's your lucky day, isn't it?”

Ace leaned forward on the counter, lazily twirling a fork from the drying rack as Sanji scrubbed at a pan. 

“ _ Very _ lucky, if I do say so myself.”

Sanji stopped scrubbing, turning to raise a brow at that. The other man had a wide grin that made his freckles pop, and he was leaning into Sanji’s space just enough to make his meaning obvious. Sanji blinked at him, earning a low laugh from the brunette. 

“So, Sanji-san, tell me what enticing offer my kid brother made you, and then let me offer you something better…”

Maybe it was because Ace was literally made of fire, but whatever the reason Sanji felt heat rise from his chest to his ears in a ridiculous display of embarrassment. He’d never been so adamantly hit on before, and quite frankly he had no idea what to do.

“Uh.” 

“Of course, it’s a real shame I can't get in that tank with you and-

A glint of metal caught Sanji’s attention, and Ace very calmly raised his hands in surrender as Zoro held his blade to the man’s neck.

“And.  _ what _ .” Zoro growled. 

“Ah.” Ace gave the swordsman an innocent smile over his shoulder. “Aaannddd talk about how Sanji-san is apparently not on the market!”

Zoro gave his own horrifying rendition of Ace’s smile, teeth looking sharp as knives. 

“He’s  _ not _ .” 

There was an awkward silence as Sanji contemplated going back to scrubbing his still dirty pan, Zoro contemplated beheading Luffy’s brother, and Ace just smiled. 

“Well then,” the freckled man shrugged, the sword still pointed at his throat apparently not bothering him much. “And would you consider the relationship closed or-

Zoro sliced through a wall of fire as Ace’s form retreated outside, chuckling as Zoro chased him out, swords still swinging. Sanji very slowly turned back to his pan, ignoring the growing commotion outside. 

If it was unusual for Zoro to take his afternoon nap in the galley, no one mentioned it. 

  
  


\- O -

  
  


The battle had been chaos. Everything had been chaos, actually, and Sanji was only now coming to understand that Luffy kinda invited that. Whatever. Sanji was too tired to consider if he should actually care or not.

He didn't want to say goodbye to Vivi (even if he did want to get away from the god awful fucking  _ sand _ ) and he  _ knew _ Nami didn't want to say goodbye to Vivi. Those two had been having an awful lot of quiet conversations with their heads bent together recently. For all the information and advice Vivi had given him about mermaid relationships, he wondered if she even considered herself in that mix, and for her sake he hoped she did. The two women deserved the utmost happiness after all. 

Zoro and Luffy snored in loud, uncloth unison. Sanji sighed, ruffling Zoro’s (sandy? How was there  _ still _ sand everywhere) messy hair. There’d been way too much running around and bleeding out bullshit the last couple of days for his taste, and he desperately wanted at least one quiet day to sit in his tank and, as cheesy as it sounded, hold Zoro’s hand. No fucking explosions and evil sand-men, just the comfort of being with his-

Sanji would need to tell him about the mate thing. His own fears and insecurities about that being pushed aside, he didn't  _ want _ to figure it out alone, and he didn't need to. Not when he had Zoro. 

In the end, the goodbye was met with enough tears to swim in and half of them were probably Sanji’s own. Vivi stood on one side of the water and they stood on the other, and it was unfair, really, because Vivi should’ve been allowed to swim by them and circle Merry and just  _ hug Nami at least _ , but marines are bastards on a good day and aim for the head on other days. So they all held up their arms and bit their lips to not call out to her, not even when at the top of her lungs Vivi called out  _ Nami, I’ll wait for you _ ! Because they all knew, in the end, that she  _ would  _ wait and Nami would run to her full speed when the time was right. 

For now though, it was really fucking sad. So they huddled around Nami and shared her grief in increments, offering her their hands and shoulders and a funny story and a good meal. Sanji made tangerine cocktails that Zoro dumped his secret rum stash in, and together they got drunk on her heartache and a hell of a lot of alcohol. 

Late at night Sanji dived overboard, whispering to all the fish nearby to find Vivi, to tell her that she is so loved, always, and her family on the sea will never stop missing her. 

  
  


\- O -

Zoro didn't trust Nico Robin. For one thing- she had recently been on the side of  _ killing them _ , and for another, she could  _ grow eyes and ears _ . As long as Luffy decided she was part of the crew, there’d be zero chance for real privacy, so, great. 

Sanji, also, was not a fan. He pretended he was with all the fawning and twirling, but. He was spending noticeably less time in the tanks, always opting for jumping overboard instead, making up excuses like needing to fish. And see, it's one thing to be a suspicious and dangerous woman, but she crossed the damn line by unbalancing the precious make-out session schedule. She even interfered with the ogling. What was Zoro going to stare at while he lifted weights now? The railing?  _ Nami _ ? Pass. 

It wasn't until they were getting ready for Skypeia that Zoro and Sanji  _ finally _ had a chance to be alone, and it didn't exactly go as Zoro hoped it would. 

“We need to talk.”

In Zoro’s experience,  _ we need to talk _ usually translated to  _ I’m about to say something you don't want to hear _ . Like when Nami said  _ we need to discuss your budget _ and actually meant  _ you have no budget and actually you owe me money and so there's no money for booze _ . Bad things, all in all. 

“Ok.” He said, because what else was he going to say? Sanji was doing the thing with his hands where he wasn't sure where to put them so they just fluttered around. 

“Ok, so. Vivi-chan and I were talking a while back-

“Is this about the turtle again-

“Don't  _ interrupt _ me, it's not about the shitty turtle-

“Sanji-kun! Grab Zoro, we’re leaving!”

“Yes Nami-san!!”

“Oh so  _ she  _ gets to interrupt-

“Shut up, we’ll talk about our relationship later!”

Wait,  _ what _ ? 

Zoro didn't recover in time to grab the cook, instead had to settle with chasing after him back to Merry, and even then he was forced into grunt work by Nami. Between entering the knock-up stream, getting separated in the jungle, and fighting some kind of fake god and his cronies, things were too busy for private conversations. 

By the time things had settled down enough for a party, Zoro had decided that Robin was alright. Maybe he didn't 100% trust her, but he trusted her enough and didn't think she’d do them any harm in the end. That being said-

“You gotta stop with the ‘observing’ thing you’re doing with the cook.”

Robin met his gaze with a serene, easy look. 

“How sweet of you to look out for him.”

Zoro didn't appreciate the deflection, and he crossed his arms. It was common knowledge that he and the cook were together, they didn't try to hide it and Zoro didn't want to.

“Look, he won't say anything ‘cuz you’re a lady and he’s got his code thing or whatever, but you’re creeping him out. Merry is his home too, and he should be able to feel comfortable- in whatever form he’s in.”

Robin continued to stare at him with that little smile on her face, before looking over towards the fire and letting out a sigh. 

“I suppose my curiosity did get the better of me. I have been rather rude, haven't I?”

They were both quiet for a few minutes, Robin deep in thought while Zoro watched her. She turned back to him eventually, the smile on her face actually genuine looking. 

“I promise to be more cordial towards you mate, swordsman-san.”

Zoro grunted, accepting that. He didn't think about her choice of words at all. 

  
  


\- O -

  
  


Sanji actually forgot about the conversation he never finished with Zoro for a while. There were a lot of distractions, see, what with falling into a marine base and trying to keep Luffy from fucking up their cover and then trying to get  _ out _ of the  _ enclosed marine base _ . He was going to end up smoking a pack a day at this rate, and Chopper was already giving him side eyes whenever he grabbed his pack. 

Water 7 started out fine, and granted, most places they went to  _ started  _ fine and then went to shit, but Sanji just wanted to find some fresh produce without everything going to hell and back. He managed to rope Zoro into pack-mule duty, but the asshole had turned a corner when he wasn't looking and was probably on the other side of town by now. Nami, Usopp and Luffy were getting the treasure appraised, and soon Merry would be back in top shape and they’d be onto the next adventure. 

But the universe had a consistency rate going, and so Water 7 started fine, and very, very quickly went to shit. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if this is out of order i am so sorry ;-;  
> in other news the zosan season zine is coming along! I'm submitting a lil fic under the spring theme!


	5. Conquests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fighting giraffes and meeting another mermaid on top of gaining a new nakama sure made for a hell of a week

  
  
  


Zoro could safely say he never wanted to fight a giraffe ever again. The man, Kaku, was a good fighter and had a sense of honor not many people did, but a  _ giraffe _ . Just, it wasn't preferable. 

“Hey dumbass, you got the key or what?”

Irritated and probably bleeding internally a little, Zoro glared over his shoulder. Sanji looked no worse for wear other than a little rumpled, and wasn't limping as he trotted over to Zoro’s side. They inspected each other quickly for injuries, taking in every cut and blooming bruise, and when that was taken care of they both moved simultaneously into a quick but heated kiss. It’d been a stressful couple of hours, indulgence was allowed.

“The others?” Zoro asked against Sanji’s lips.

“Heading towards the roof, meeting Luffy there.”

Zoro nodded before diving back in, wrapping his arms around Sanji’s slim waist and pulling him close. Sanji responded equally, fingers running eagerly up Zoro’s arms, over the skin of his neck, the shell of his ear.

“Gotta- the key-” Sanji half whispered as Zoro kissed his throat.

It was by some sort of miracle (and the fact that there was a giant unconscious giraffe in the room) that they detached themselves from one another so Sanji could kick the key up to Usopp, or whatever the guy was calling himself at the moment. 

It was unbearably tempting to just go back at it, but Sanji was already pointing at the stairs.

“Come on marimo, we need to meet Luffy.”

Zoro sighed, moving to follow the cook. There’d be time (and privacy) for them to continue later. 

“Wha-no, Zoro, the  _ stairs _ , go  _ this way _ .” 

  
  


\- O -

  
  
  


“So I’m guessing there’s a pretty intense reason why someone as young as you can change forms, huh?”

Once again, Sanji kinda wished there was a way he could just sense other merfolk so he wouldn't keep getting blindsided like this. He’d gotten cornered by Kokoro pretty fast after everything had settled down, and the cat was out of the bag since everyone almost drowned in a tunnel and Sanji sprouted a tail before she had even arrived. 

“So what if there is?” he said, exhaling a cloud of smoke. It wasn't like he owed her an explanation or anything anyways. 

“I won't press for stuff I got no business knowing, that's not what I wanted to ask ‘ya about anyways.”

She sighed, taking a long swig of something that looked like shit quality wine before fixing Sanji with an admittedly intimidating stare. 

“The green guy, he your mate?”

Sanji coughed on nothing for a moment, looking around at anything that wasn't a rather stern and probably very strong older mermaid. 

“I really don't see how  _ any _ of this is your business, madame.” 

“I’m just doing my part to look out for my kind, and judging by how surprised you were at my tail I’m guessing you’ve been educated mostly human wise, yeah?”

Sanji curled into himself a little, horribly self conscious about his lack of knowledge all over again. Vivi had filled him in for the most part, but no one had ever taught him shit regarding the whole of what it was to be a mermaid. 

A large hand pressed softly on his shoulder, and he looked up.

“There’s nothin’ wrong with that, kid. Hell, most merfolk never even give walking on land a try! I just figured it couldn't hurt to give ‘ya some tips, if you want ‘em.”

His ears pricked at the words  _ most merfolk _ . 

“Are there other mermaids here?”

Kokoro laughed gently, giving Sanji a look that was almost pitying. It wasn't appreciated. 

“Ain't you ever heard of Fishman Island, kid? That’s where we’re  _ all _ from! Course’ you’ll be headed that way if you want to cross the Red Line anyways.”

Of course he’d  _ heard _ of Fishman Island, dammit. He’d just assumed that, like everyone else that read about the place, it was either mythical or not it was all cracked up to be. No matter how stated in fact a book could be, myth always seemed to outweigh, and so mermaids continued to be a foreign concept to just about everyone Sanji met. 

Kororo slapped his back in what was probably supposed to be a comforting gesture. 

“Eh, don't worry about it. I’ll fill you in on the important bits and you can see the rest for yourself. Hit me with any questions ya got!”

He stared at her for a moment before retreating into his own head again. He wanted to ask about  _ everything _ though. There were questions he had about insignificant,  _ stupid _ things, but they were questions he still needed answers to now that weighed heavily on him. Notions and concepts and freaking legends that he didn't know anything about, and sometimes kept him awake at night. And the most pressing one, sitting inside with a mossy head and talking with Luffy and Chopper.

“What does it mean? To have or, to  _ be _ a mate?”

She smiled kindly at him, and then turned to stare off into nothing.

“Well, it starts like any human relationship does, you got people that decide to be together and eventually they fall in love. What makes it different for us, why they’re even called mates, is the bond. If the partnership is strong enough then the bond will form naturally, growing so strong that not even death can break it. Sometimes it lets folk communicate in ways outside of words and gestures. Hell, I used to know when Tom was having a hard time from all the way across town, used to get his favorite meal out on the table before he was even on his way home.”

She smiled sadly at the ground a moment before turning back to Sanji, all traces of happiness gone. 

“Merfolk and fishmen can form those bonds no problem. Same with merfolk and merfolk, fish-men and fish-men, you get the idea. It's in our biology, and anyone with even a quarter of that biology can do it. Do you see where I’m going with this?”

Something very cold had started to settle in Sanji’s stomach, and he swallowed. His forgotten cigarette dropped off to the ground. 

“...And if they don't have that biology?”

She took another long gulp of wine, not looking at him. 

“Humans are strange things, kid. You never know what they’re gonna do next, or how they’re gonna change up the world.” She stared at the bottle in her hand before glancing back his way. 

“I’m not gonna tell you your relationship is hopeless or anything like that, but you gotta be prepared for a certain amount of one-sided things. He’ll never be able to return the bond that you might already be feeling.”

Sanji looked back towards the building everyone was in, recovering from their many injuries. He thought about how an hour earlier, Zoro had held up Sanji’s hand, inspecting the fingers for any harm done and then kissed his knuckles. 

“How am I even supposed to know if this bond thing happens?”

Kokoro gave a dry chuckle at that, tossing her now empty bottle somewhere behind her. 

“It's as simple and complicated as love, kid. You’ll know when you know, and then-

She wiped another bottle out from nowhere, and started chugging with a new fevar. With obvious pain she closed her eyes, thoughts clearly somewhere far away. 

“Then there's no going back.”

  
  


\- O -

  
  


They said their goodbyes to Merry in silence, much like how they’d had to say goodbye to Vivi. 

In the dark of the pre-dawn, hours later, Sanji swam to her burial ground and pulled out a piece of un-charred wood. It felt cruel, like removing the arm from a dead body, but he couldn't leave all of her behind in the end. Not completely. 

It was later still that he took the little piece from his pocket, pressing it into Usopp’s marred, scabbed hands. He wept and Sanji held him, wrapped up in the combined loss, over the potential loss. 

(“Shitty long-nose. If you left, who’d help me come up with fish puns?”)

  
  
  


\- O -

  
  


The Sunny was  _ fantastic _ . Sanji hadn’t seen a kitchen so nice since the Baratie, and even then some of the equipment back in the floating restaurant was getting old. But  _ this _ was a brand-new, state of the art,  _ glorious _ creations and it was  _ all his _ . Cast iron skillets with heat treated coatings and stainless steel cutlery galore. There was even a giant, lockable fridge that, somehow, was Luffy-proof. If that wasn't heaven then he didn't know what was. 

There was only one drawback. 

“Yo, mermaid-bro! Ready to try out the library tube?”

Sanji was not ready, nor would he ever be, to try out Franky’s shitty  _ tubes _ . The squeaky little wheel tank that Usopp had made him worked  _ fine _ , thank you very much, and like hell Sanji was going to voluntarily put his body in the long, skinny connection pipe things that were now rigged all over the ship for Sanji to travel in via water. As Usopp had helpfully pointed out, there were about 30 ways to get stuck in them and 30 more ways for something else to go wrong. Like Sanji getting violently ejected out of one because of a leak or something. 31 ways then. Thank you Usopp. 

It wasn't that Sanji didn't appreciate the extra attention Franky was giving him in order to be more accommodating, but Sanji had spent his entire life navigating ships as a human, and frankly, he didn't feel like changing habits now. Plus, he knew for a fact that he looked amazing in suits, and wearing a tie underwater was just not a thing that worked. 

“Sanji-bro! You comin’ or what?”

Sanji turned around from the stove with a long suffering sigh, flicking the heat off as he went. He took in Franky’s loud shirt, speedo, and posed arms, and resisted the urge to cover the image with a hand, like he was a beam of particularly obnoxious light. 

“Franky, I told you at least 6 times that I’m not getting in a damn tube.”

Franky wilted instantly, blue hair flopping sadly. In the next second he was perking up, giving Sanji a thumbs up. 

“Don't worry bro! I slowed down the water speed so it’s only 50 miles per hour!”

“ _ Thats still way too fast _ !” 

“All the better to get ya where you wanna be going quicker, am I right?”

“It only takes me like, a minute to walk to the library, what the fuck.”

“Yeah, but now it’ll just take .002 seconds.”

“I’m not getting in the shitty rocket tube, Franky!”

Franky wilted once more, heaving a dramatic sigh and throwing himself onto one of the stools. He pulled a measuring tape out (where the  _ fuck  _ was he keeping that) and stared at Sanji pleadingly. 

“Can I at least measure you for my suuuupperrr mermaid fight suit?”

Sanji didn't even have an answer for that. Luckily, he didn't need one because the marimo burst in at that moment.

“Oh, hey Franky. Usopp’s looking for you, something about tools or whatever.”

Franky was out of his seat in a flash, muttering something about a spokeshave and a drill and rushing out the door. Sanji leaned back against the counter, a relieved sigh leaving him as Zoro shuffled to his side and bumped his shoulder. 

“God damn. Remind me to bake Usopp a cake later.” He muttered. Zoro chuckled quietly beside him. 

“Nah, Usopp didn't need crap. I just heard part of the conversation and figured I’d save your ass.”

Sanji blinked at him in surprise, before bursting into laughter. He turned around, moving the cooling pots and pans to the back burners and giving Zoro a smirk. 

“My hero, the valiant mosshead. I suppose you’ll be wanting a reward?”

Zoro nodded eagerly, and Sanji turned to reach for the momentarily unlocked liquor cabinet. He pulled out a somewhat decent sake bottle, holding it out with a wide grin which quickly fell in confusion. Zoro was standing with his eyes closed and face forward like the confusing idiot he was. 

“What are you doing?”

Immediately Zoro’s eyes flew open and he leaned back, gaze landing on the sake bottle and cheeks heating up visibly. 

“Oh. Nothing.” He said, swiping for the bottle. Sanji drew it back lightning quick, holding it out of reach. 

“Zoro.”

“What, gimme the booze.”

“ _ Marimo _ .”

“What!?”

“Were you waiting for a  _ kiss _ ?”

Zoro’s entire face went from lightly flushed to beet red in an instant. 

“No! Now gimme the damn sake!”

Sanji was  _ delighted _ , and he most definitely would  _ not  _ be handing over the sake that easily.

“Mmmm, no, no I don't think I will. Unless, of course, you want to give me some kind of incentive?”

“You-!”

Sanji only just managed to keep the sake bottle from hitting the floor when they did, and even then it was a close call because Zoro wasn't exactly  _ light _ . They tussled for a good minute before Sanji rolled his eyes and leaned in to connect their mouth, effectively ending all arguments as Zoro kissed him back. After a few minutes of increasingly enthusiastic making out, it was safe to say neither of them were paying any attention to the door. 

“Oh my god,  _ seriously _ !? The ship has  _ private  _ areas now, go to one of them!” Nami screamed, throwing a stool that bounced off of Zoro and landed with a crash. The two men only just managed to detangle themselves before Usopp and Franky rushed in at the commotion, and neither of them were pleased with the throwing of brand new furniture on the brand new ship, and really, Nami, you might to try taking some deep breaths instead of no, wait, please put the stool down we didn't mean-

Sanji and Zoro managed to slip out through the infirmary, making a hasty escape to the crows nest, which was immediately dubbed by the entire crew, their space. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my landlord decided to randomly redo the entire stairwell this week and is paying me to help out so thats why this is a day late! what a time!   
> next chapter will be the mate discussion (long overdue) between the idiots


	6. How to Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thriller Bark

\- O -

  
  
  
  


“So.” Sanji began. Across the space, Zoro set down his weights, eyeing the snack Sanji had brought. 

“So?” 

Sanji figured now was as good a time as any for the mate-thing-talk, since the grand line had a habit of throwing weird storms at them by the hour and non-stop marines by the day. Everyone was settling into the Sunny Go comfortably, with Franky officially welcomed to the crew and Robin happier than ever. Sanji passed the plate of unsweetened mochi over, watching contentedly as Zoro devoured them. 

“So remember Kokoro from Water 7?”

Zoro raised a questioning brow before giving a muffled  _ who? _

“Swallow all your food before you talk, idiot. You know, the other mermaid?”

Zoro shook his head. 

“You don't remember the one of three mermaid you have ever met.”

“...”

“The- you know what, forget it. Vivi-chan was the one who first told me anyways, so I guess I’ll start there.”

Zoro continued eating, giving him a confused look that Sanji took as  _ I don't know what you’re talking about but go on I guess _ . Sanji took a deep breath and dived in. 

“Well, theres this, thing. And it's not a human thing, it's a merfolk and fishmen thing, and, so I didn't know about this, but, apparently, we have- bonds? With our partners. Which is the thing. Does that make sense?”

Zoro looked like he was trying to read one of Robin’s language books. 

“Not at all.”

Sanji sighed, regrouped, tried again. 

“When mermaids get together, according to Vivi and Kokoro, they  _ really  _ get together. They have this, bond, with their...mate. And it's kinda a big deal, ‘cuz it's not- uh, well it's not just- it's really  _ really  _ permanent. Like some kind of unbreakable marriage vow or some shit. I think.”

He held his breath as he glanced at Zoro. The swordsman seemed to be mulling things over at his own pace, chewing the last snack and swallowing before looking directly at Sanji. 

“So how do you do it?” He asked. Sanji blinked at him. 

“How do you do...what? The bond?”

Zoro nodded. Sanji scratched at the back of his neck, cursing himself for not bringing drinks so at least he’d have something for his hands to do. Sheepishly, he looked at Zoro. 

“I have no idea. Vivi said it just kinda, happens, and Kokoro said about the same.”

The swordsman made a thoughtful grunting noise, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Ok, so we’ll figure it out.”

Sanji did a quick double take. 

“Huh?”

“Well you wanna do it right? Isn't that why you brought it up?”

“I mean, yeah, but Zoro-

“Because I love you, and I’m gonna stay by your side as long as you’ll have me.”

Sanji actually had to take a deep breath to steady his heart, because Zoro had the habit of just  _ saying _ that kind of stuff like it was no big deal. He took another calming breath before diving back in. 

“I love you too, and I want to but, it's not-”  _ Deep breath _ . “Humans can't do it. If it happened, it’d only be me.”

Sanji looked down at his hands, feeling actually miserable about the topic for the first time. It was easy to push aside his hopes for the bond when he didn't have all the information and didn't know what he was missing, but now...

“Oh.”

Sanji looked up at his partner through his eyelashes, watching the different emotions flicker over his face. Frustration and confusion mostly. 

“Well,” He started, running a hand through his green hair, “Won't know unless we try.”

Sighing, the cook resisted the urge to smack his forehead. 

“No, Zoro, it's a  _ biological _ thing. You can't change that.”

“Says who? Has anyone ever tried?”

Of course the idiot musclehead would think of it as some sort of  _ training _ . Like if he just worked at it somehow he’d be able to do the impossible. 

“It’s not about trying hard enough, idiot. You can try all you want, but you can't have a baby and it's the same thing.”

“If I wanted a baby I’d just go get a baby. There’re lots of ways to get one.”

_ Oh my god _ . Sanji dragged a hand down his face. 

“Ok but you can't  _ give birth _ to a baby is what I’m saying.”

The expression of Zoro’s face suggested that somehow this was offensive. 

“So? If the end goal is to just  _ have  _ the baby then who cares how I get it?”

“But you  _ can't  _ have the baby! Only  _ I  _ can have the baby!”

“But we won't know unless we try!”

“ _ FINE _ ! Go ahead and  _ try _ I guess!!”

Sanji slumped down onto his back, suddenly exhausted. He should've known better than to tell Zoro there was something the man  _ couldn't _ do, since he always took it as a personal challenge. Now they might both get their hopes up, and for what?

Zoro shuffled over to his side, running a hand through the blonde’s hair as Sanji huffed. He let his gaze linger on the visible outline of Zoro’s scar, the proof of his conviction. The mosshead leaned down, brushing a kiss to Sanji’s brown. 

“I  _ will  _ try, Sanji.”

Sanji knew he would. Just like how he knew it wouldn't matter. 

(The gesture still made his heart race though.)

  
  
  


\- O -

  
  
  


There were exactly two things Zoro knew he’d regret if this killed him. And the odds were piled very heavily against him no matter how he looked at it. 

The first would be his failure to Kuina, his breaking of their promise. The second would be that he couldn't say one last  _ I love you _ to Sanji, hold him close and kiss him goodbye. That was probably for the best though.

He looked back up at Kuma, trying to take a breath that wasn't shaky and only filled half his lungs. Maybe if he asked for his body to be taken out of sight, the warlord would honor it as his last request. 

“What the  _ fuck _ do you think you’re doing, you shitty excuse for a swordsman?”

If someone had asked Zoro what he most feared in the world at that exact moment, he’d say it was Sanji, the man he loved more than it should be possible to love, moving in front of him and requesting his own death in Zoro’s place. 

_ Weird _ , he thought,  _ I’ve had this nightmare before _ . Sanji’s back to him as he got out the words  _ future threat _ and  _ opportunity _ , going on like he was selling the dish of the day on a menu. Choose this one, not that one. Zoro grabbed him by the wrist and  _ yanked _ . 

“If you think for one second that I’ll let you-

Sanji wretched his arm free, snarling.

“And you think I’ll let  _ you _ ? You think I’ll just lie down and watch you  _ die _ !?”

Zoro clenched his jaw, glaring hard as Sanji panted for breath. 

“This is  _ my  _ duty to Luffy, not yours.”

Sanji punched him in the chest, hard. On a normal day it would be nothing, but injured as he was, Zoro had to take a step back and bite his tongue against the pain. 

“Do you not  _ get it _ !? What you are to me!?” Sanji wobbled on his shaking legs, fingers trembling where they still clung to Zoro’s arm. “If you die it will  _ kill me _ , Zoro _. _ But you- you can move on, you’re human and you can-

Zoro grabbed Sanji’s hand, all but slamming it against his heaving chest where his heart beat frantically.

“This, is yours. This was yours the moment you saved me all those years ago, and it was yours when I was looking for you in All Blue, and it was  _ yours _ when I saw you again and  _ it's yours right now _ ,  _ Sanji _ . That is  _ not _ going to change.”

Sanji was crying now. Those big, quiet drops that splashed on the ground and left streaks on his cheeks. He looked furious and soft all at once, beautiful in a broken, deep way. 

“I can't- Zoro, don't, I  _ can't _ -

Zoro brought his hands up to gently,  _ so  _ gently cup his face. Their foreheads touched and Zoro could feel the grains of dirt and dried blood stuck to Sanji’s jaw.

“And I can't lose you again.”

Sanji never saw the blow coming, and as he fell into unconsciousness he gave Zoro every ounce of hurt and betrayal he could through a glassy-eyed glare. The cut-off  _ I love y- _ followed him into blackness. 

  
  


\- O -

  
  


_ Nothingness, and then- _

Pain, red hot around the edges and blinding. How had Sanji ever thought he had known pain before when something like  _ this _ existed? Every broken bone, stitched up cut, electric shock burned skin- he had always assumed there was a limit to pain and his tolerance was always growing, but this. This exceeded the limit and engulfed him wholly. It was followed by a deep, terrible anguish that caught on the edge of resolve and acceptance. 

He woke, gasping on the ground, closing his eyes to keep from retching. Where was he? What was happening and where-

_ Where was Zoro? _

Frantic, desperate and heaving, he forced his legs to hold his weight as he stood, stumbled, and began running in pursuit of the missing man. Terrified and trembling, he searched for a sign of life, for his stupid green hair, for, oh god his  _ swords _ , why were his swords here but not him?  _ Where, where, where _ , and suddenly,  _ there _ . 

Surrounded by _so much_ _blood_. 

“Zoro-!

How was he standing? How were his eyes open? Agonized, Sanji reached for him, not able to think past the constant stream of  _ oh god Zoro oh god oh god _ . He collapsed into Sanji’s arms, coughing wetly for a moment before continuing in his death rattle. With shaking hands, Sanji tried to brush the blood off his face, as if to make the situation better by ridding him of the evidence. 

“Zoro, Zoro it’s ok, we’ll get Chopper and it’ll be ok, so just- just hold on, ok? It’ll be fine, you’ll be fine-

He felt, within him, some sort of  _ relief _ . Like an outside emotion that was his, but not his, echoing around inside of him. It startled him so badly he gasped, caught even more off guard as more emotions joined it. Relief, thankfulness,  _ love _ . 

These...were not his emotions. 

He had to stop so he could force himself to breath, collect himself, force calm into his frozen joints. There wasn't time to dwell on this, not now. Chopper, they needed to get to Chopper and Sanji didn't know where he  _ was _ . 

  
“Chopper!!  _ Chopper _ !” He yelled in the direction he came from, and then again in all the other directions. He couldn't get his voice to work after the 3rd call, and he distantly realized it was because he was crying. 

“You  _ stupid  _ bastard...you fucking, dumbass asshole piece of  _ shit- _

Love, relief, love, guilt, sadness, love, acceptance, _so much_ _love_. 

These were Zoro’s, and Sanji could feel them. 

He gave himself one second to collapse, and then he got up. He clenched his jaw until he felt something pop, dragging as much of Zoro’s weight onto his own body as he could manage, taking one step and then another, and another. If he gave into his emotions right now, the consequences wouldn't be his own. 

Somehow they met up with the others, and somehow they got Zoro to stop bleeding, and somehow Chopper got him stable. The verdict was that they wouldn't know for sure until he made it through the next 3 days. 

Sanji stayed by his side, unmoving for those 3 days. And when finally, blessedly, the swordsman opened his eyes-

Sanji fled. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry O-O


	7. Bonded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You were willing to leave me. Again.”

\- O -

It took another full day after opening his eyes just for him to be able to sit up in bed without getting dizzy. He learned that, most importantly, everyone was safe, and then luckily that Luffy didn't know the truth. 

Everyone sat by his side to check on him except the cook. And it was very, very awkward. 

“So are you gonna tell me why Sanji-kun is pissed? Because he’s acting like you set the kitchen on fire.”

Zoro eyed Nami, not having the energy to glare at her. She was a dedicated interrogator, more so than even Robin, although Zoro had a strong suspicion that Robin already knew the truth. She and Brook could keep the secret, but he wasn't risking more ears hearing. 

“You’d be pissed if Vivi almost died.” He muttered. 

“Yeah, but I’d be pissed at whoever hurt her, not her. What’d _you_ do?”

She said it half accusingly, half sympathetically, like she couldn't really make up her mind on whose side to take anymore. Zoro just shrugged as best he could (which not not a lot) and closed his eyes. He must have passed out pretty fast, because when he opened them again, Usopp and Chopper were talking in low voices, not noticing his conscious state.

“-n’t know what happened. He didn't even remember to make lunch until Nami asked him to.”

“I checked all of Sanji’s injuries, he shouldn't be in any serious pain...Maybe I should check again.”

Both of them were quiet for long enough that Zoro decided to awkwardly reach for the water to get their attention, causing Usopp to jump. Chopper was on him in an instant. 

“You’re awake! How are you feeling? Headache? Nausea? Does your pancreas feel bloated?”

Zoro didn't know what a pancreas was and he didn't want to either. 

“I’m fine.”

Chopper and Usopp roared in unison with a _no you’re not, you almost died!_ There wasn't a good response to that so Zoro didn't bother. Chopper went about fiddling with tubes and needles and who-knows-what, and Usopp fidgetted. 

“So, Zoro-kun. I, _we_ , couldn't help but notice that there is, tension? Might be the right word? Between you and a certain, mermaid. And this nameless mermaid has not visited the infirmary in 2 days-

“It’s already been 2 days?” He was _just_ talking to Nami, what the hell.

“Well technically it's been 3 days- which I’m sure is _normal_ , probably, in a unique relationship such as yours. Unless it's, maybe _not,_ and there's a reason…for….that?”

So Sanji was _really_ pissed. Or pissed enough that everyone had caught on and were concerned about it. Nami probably switched with Usopp and was grilling the cook while long-nose was pretending things weren't extremely weird. Either way, Zoro wouldn't know just how much damage control he’d have to do until he talked to the blonde himself- something he unfortunately couldn't do until he had the energy to hobble out of bed. 

He wouldn't apologize though. He wasn't sorry about what he did or the choices he made, only that he regretted causing Sanji pain in any way. It was set in stone that he would’ve taken that hit no matter what, and taken it twice over before Sanji could. The hard part now would be explaining that to Sanji, and he was only half-decent at words in the first place. 

Usopp was still waiting awkwardly for some sort of answer that Zoro didn't have. 

“We had a disagreement.” He settled on. 

Usopp blinked at him, glanced at Chopper, blinked at him again. 

“About...what?” He pressed. 

“Things.”

Usopp gave him a flat, unimpressed look, but seemed to grasp that he wasn't about to get more information than that. Chopper was engrossed in his clipboard and checking different labels on his hundreds of vials. Grudgingly, Zoro turned back to Usopp. 

“Hey, that girl from your town who you saved, Kara-

“It's _Kaya_ \- 

“Right, do you love her?”

Usopp made an impressive noise between a squeak and a cough before fumbling so hard he almost fell over. Zoro watched with a raised brow as he jumped up from his chair, cleaned imaginary dirt off his overalls, and looked at every corner of the room that Zoro wasn't in. 

“That is- WOW, what a thing that sure is that you just _said_ , like that, just out of nowhere. Um, is it- important that I answer that? Like do you-

“Answer it.”

“Wow you really want an answer, uh. I mean, I _think_ so? It’s not like we had a discussion-

“So what would you do if she said she loved you more than you loved her, and wouldn't believe you if you said she was wrong?”

Usopp stared at Zoro for a solid minute, which was not appreciated. He coughed, glanced at Chopper, the door, and finally back at Zoro before taking a deep breath. 

“I guess, use gestures to show her? Like, bring her flowers everyday, hold her hand a lot- make sure she feels loved and special, y’know?”

Zoro did know. He’d been dedicated even when they’d been kids to bringing Sanji little gifts and telling him jokes and looking him in the eye. Even now he brought back flowers from fields he found ( _didn't_ get lost and end up in) and made a point of kissing Sanji’s beautiful, gentle hands. 

“What if she still didn't believe you?” He asked carefully. 

Usopp fiddled with his thumbs for a moment, biting his lip and not looking at Zoro. 

“I think at that point, it comes down to proving yourself. I promised Kaya that I’d become a brave warrior of the sea, and she believes in me, I know she does, but- it's still something I want to _prove_. You know what I mean?”

Zoro thought about how _sad_ Sanji had looked when he’d explained the bond, already set in his mindset that Zoro would never reciprocate it. Had Sanji been that much more willing to die in Zoro’s place because he firmly believed his love held a greater weight than anything Zoro could give him? It was frustrating, and insulting even that the cook was questioning him like that, but there had to be a way to _prove_ Sanji wrong. To prove his love just enough for Sanji to realize that-

Zoro’s dream may have started with Kuina, and it would be granted through his own power, but it would only be by Sanji’s side that it was fully achieved. 

  
  


\- O -

  
  
  
  


Zoro found him curled up in the aquarium, for once not in the tank itself but on the bench. 

“You’re not supposed to be out of bed.” Sanji said quietly, knees drawn up to his chest and blonde hair untidy. 

Zoro lowered himself carefully onto the space beside him, clenching his jaw at the ache in his legs. Chopper would give him hell once he found out he wasn't resting, but they both knew there was really no keeping Zoro confined to bed rest after a certain period of time. He looked over at Sanji, following the tight curve of his back and his clenched fingers, knuckles white as he gripped his own body. 

Slowly, he brought his own hands up, gently unfurling the stiff joints until the cook’s hands lay limp in his grasp. Sanji didn't look up or acknowledge this. 

“I don't regret what I did, cook.”

Immediately Sanji pulled his hands back, recoiling as if singed. He lifted his head, fixing Zoro with a burning look and revealing the heavy bags under his eyes. He looked _wild_ , unkempt in a frenzied, exhausted way. 

“Well how fucking _wonderful_ for you.” He hissed, moving like he was about to stand and leave. Zoro reached for him again. 

“You were willing to do the same thing. You can't be mad just beca-

“Oh, I can be mad! I can actually be _pretty fucking PISSED_ , asshole!”

Zoro glared, meeting Sanji’s furious look with his own. 

“You were willing to leave me. _Again_.” 

Sanji flinched, anger momentarily dropping from his features as grief overcame him.

“I didn't mean to leave you then! I didn't want to and it wasn't- I didn't even know the _name_ of your island! You have _no_ idea how many nights I spent thinking about how I’d _never_ see you again-

“Yes I do because I was doing the same thing, Sanji! Running down to the beach to scream your name for _years_! Not knowing if you were dead or alive! And right after she-

A lump grew in his throat and he swallowed it down. To lose them _both_ , to lose Kuina _right after him_. 

“If you understand,” Sanji gasped, folding back into himself. “Then _why_?”

He grasped his hair, fingers trembling.

“ _Why_ would you choose to leave me, Zoro?”

There was no resistance as Zoro pulled him into his arms, encompassing Sanji with his own body. The blonde shook as he pressed himself further into the embrace, all but falling into Zoro.

“Because it's not even a choice for me. If it’s your life or mine, it's mine, cook. Every time, no exception. _That_ is my love, my devotion, and it exists as long as you exist.”

There was a long, heavy moment where they just clung to each other in the quiet. Sanji didn't seem to know where to put his hands, fingers fluttering over the countless bandages. When he finally spoke it was in such a soft, pained voice.

“The bond formed for me. I woke up because I felt what he _did_ to you and I-

He shuddered, and Zoro closed his eyes. He had unwittingly caused Sanji even more pain than he had realized, and it infuriated him just as much as it broke his heart. 

“No don't- don't blame yourself for that.”

Zoro’s eyes opened in surprise, and Sanji pulled back a little to look at him. 

“It's like- echos, of what you’re feeling. And I don't know if I can control it or how it even _happened_ but…”

He trailed off as Zoro ran his fingers through the soft blonde hair, hand eventually settling to cup his cheek and thumb along the edge of the dark, bruised-looking skin under Sanji’s vivid blue eyes. The cook seemed to melt into the touch, and Zoro focused intently on just how much he overwhelmingly loved the other man. How much this person in his arms altered his life and brought him joy just by existing, how incredible and strong and _beautiful_ he was, how extraordinarily wonderful and unimaginably kind. 

“ _Oh_ …”

Sanji sounded so awed and- _surprised_. A part of Zoro was frustrated by that, by the notion that Sanji might not have realized the extent of his importance. It was easily overshadowed by the glowing, soft look on the cook’s face though. Carefully, the swordsman drew Sanji back into his arms, holding him securely against his chest. 

“Do you understand then? How much I love you?” He asked softly. 

Sanji didn't respond right away, just moved his hand over Zoro’s chest, palm over his heart. He nodded his head against Zoro’s neck, a quiet but sure _yes_. 

They stayed like that for a while, and Zoro closed his eyes, pressing his nose into the gold hair, tinted blue in the aquarium light. There was always the lingering scent of sea salt on him, and something that could only be described as sunshine. 

“I won't ask you to promise me anything, not with our lives the way they are.” Sanji murmured against his skin. “But from now on, it's together, ok? I’m not letting you go, no matter what.”

Zoro followed Sanji’s arm to his hand, interlacing their fingers securely. 

“Together. Always.” he vowed. 

The kiss they shared was desperate in a quiet way, and Zoro was exhausted from both the conversation and just from being out of bed. But he could feel something like a glimmer in the back of his mind; something like warmth and kindness and _home_. 

They all but collapsed into a heavy sleep, clinging to each other in the blue glow.

\- O -

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gonna try to link some art to this chapter, have no idea if it'll work! art will be posted on my twitter @8balldoodles


	8. Price Per Tail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabaody Archipelago, part 1

  
  


Sanji considered himself used to the oddities of the Grand Line, especially while sailing with someone like Luffy as his captain. That being said, he was in no way prepared for a mermaid to come rocketting out of the sea king Luffy punched, and right into  _ him _ no less. 

Her name was Camie, and she was officially the first full mermaid he’d met who was his own age. Pappag, despite being a starfish, could somehow communicate with all the other Straw Hats, which fascinated Sanji as much as it baffled him. On top of all the various forms of chaos that followed a mermaid coming out of the mouth of a sea king, Camie didn't seem to recognize Sanji as her own kind, which, actually, weirdly reassured Sanji since he didn't have a great track record of being able to identify his own mermaid-kind. 

Even before Sanji could ask Luffy to help Camie and her kidnapped friend Hatchan, the captain was volunteering their assistance. Camie got directions from the fish, which Sanji used to  _ gloat _ at Usopp because the guy had the  _ audacity  _ to not believe Sanji could talk to things that had gills. 

“But if you can talk to fish then why would you eat them!?” Was Usopp’s very late opinion on the matter. 

“I’m a cook of the sea, I’m not gonna  _ not _ cook the sea’s main damn food product.” 

Also fish were fucking delicious. Sanji didn't appreciate how traumatized Chopper was looking, and it wasn't like fish offered  _ stimulating conversation,  _ ok. 

Camie chose that moment to reappear, flopping adorably onto the deck with her lovely pink tail and pointing to the arrow shaped fish flock. 

“We have to get Hatchan before he’s taken to the auction house!” She said, watching the fish nervously. 

“Auction house?” All eyes turned to Robin, the words coming from her unusually strained and she stared at Camie. Pappag and her exchanged a grim look before reaching a silent understanding. It was Pappag that addressed Robin with an answer, Camie looking at the ground with hunched shoulders. 

“You’re heading for Sabaody Archipelago, right? So you can enter the New World?”

Robin and the rest of the crew nodded. 

“One of the things you gotta know about that place...it specializes in slave-trade. Specifically, kidnapped fish-men and mermaids, but pirates too.”

Sanji was all but  _ slammed _ with a stream of emotions. A strong, pounding loop of anger, indignation, disgust,  _ fear _ . He barely even registered his own reaction, overwhelmed by the wave of feelings Zoro was unintentionally projecting. He turned to catch the swordsman eye, to try and get him to calm down, only to notice the entire crew was staring at him. He swallowed, mouth dry. 

“But they...it's on the border of Mary Geoise, isn't it? With all the marines right there, they can't get away with that!” Usopp reasoned. He looked nervously between Pappag, Camie and Sanji. 

“Unfortunately,” Robin said quietly, “It's a complicated and dark history.” 

“Wait a minute, you  _ knew _ about this?” Zoro yelled, marching up to Robin. He pointed at her accusingly, eyes narrowed. “You knew we were heading for an island that  _ legally kidnaps  _ and  _ sells mermaids _ ?”

“Not legally.” Pappag interjected. “Not...exactly. She’s right that it's complicated though.”

Sanji moved between Robin and Zoro, putting his hands on the other man’s shoulders and looking him in the eye. 

“He said mermaids  _ and _ pirates, marimo. Robin-chan telling us that we’re marching into danger wouldn't have stopped us or been anything new.” 

Zoro still looked furious, and if Sanji focused he could feel the echoing waves of agitation and anger still radiating from him. For his part, Sanji didn't quite know what to feel other than shock. He’d known of course that mermaids were rare, and that humans tended to not be huge fans of fishmen in general, but an auction house symbolized a  _ thriving _ market. What did that mean for  _ him _ ?

A soft hand blossomed on Sanji’s shoulder. 

“Swordsman-san is right though. I should have at least shared my knowledge with you, Sanji. I had simply thought, optimistically, that the treaty from 7 years ago had changed things in a much more significant way than it appears to have.” Robin said, loud enough for everyone to hear. 

And maybe it was cowardly to not address it really but- he just nodded, silent. The idea of being something close to a prisoner brought back things he just wanted to push away, and anyways this wasn't about him right now, it was about Camie and her friend. 

“Let’s get this Hatchan guy and have some takoyaki, yeah?” Was all he was willing to say on the matter, and the rest of the crew blessedly let the subject drop. 

\- O -

  
  
  


When Sanji dived into the water beside Camie, tail flicking out behind him as they raced towards Hatchan’s cage, she  _ screamed _ at him. Which was only more disconcerting underwater really, and it caused Sanji to all but smash his own face into the cage bars. 

“WAAAA! YOU’RE A MERMAID!?” 

He wasn't sure if that required an answer, what with the tail and all. He wasn't about to be rude to such a sweet lady though, and so he did his best to offer a polite smile while simultaneously breaking the cage open. 

“I am, mademoiselle. Raised by humans in the East Blue.” 

Hatchan, being shady as shit and covered in ink, was choosing not to comment on this, mostly fumbling worriedly over Camie. 

The fight that occurred in the next moment was not something Sanji was prepared for. He’d always had the upper hand in water, and to have  _ humans _ surround him while riding fish, acting like they owned the damn place, well. It wasn't exactly  _ fun _ . 

“Get Black-leg! I want the man who ruined my life  _ alive _ !”

That also wasn't preferable. Sanji didn't know who the shit the guy was or why he seemed to have a vendetta against him personally, but he’d kicked a lot of heads in over the course of his life so he wouldn't say he was all that shocked. 

And then the guy lost his stupid helmet, and Sanji kinda wanted to die.

“Black-leg Sanji! You’ll pay for what you did to me!!” Duval screamed/sobbed at him. Which was frankly ridiculous and unfair ontop of being  _ humiliating _ . 

“See!? He’s got the same face as Sanji’s wanted poster!” Luffy hooted, because the universe was one big joke and Luffy was in on it.

“Wow, that is...wow.” 

“I don't know who to feel more sorry for, actually.”

“We should probably not feel sorry for a kidnapper at all, Nami.”

“Yeah but, Usopp  _ look  _ at him.”

“I think you gotta learn how to look suuupppeerrrrrr on the  _ inside _ , bro!”

“Hey!” Sanji shouted from the water. “Maybe, instead of discussing this shit-head, you could do something  _ useful _ !? Nami-san, feel free to discuss my looks~!”

“I think you look stupid.” 

“No one asked  _ you _ , mosshead!”

Duval wasn't actually that tough, even if he was big. The guy took one tail-slap to the face and started going down, at which point Sanji felt pretty confident that the fight wouldn't last long. At the end of the day, they couldn't compete with someone who could breathe underwater. 

When the net came up around him, dragging him  _ down _ , he distantly wondered if this was how drowning humans felt. 

And then Camie- sweet, adorable, Camie, was rescuing  _ him _ . 

“Nothing in the entire ocean is faster than a mermaid! I’ll get you out, Sanji-san!”

He let out a bubbling laugh of delight, watching the way she out-maneuvered the flying fish with ease. He wanted to clap for her, applauding her bravery and skill, swimming at a cutting speed through the sea. It reminded him that despite being stuck in a shitty net, at the hands of half-baked shitty pirates, the ocean chose and loved  _ their  _ kind, his and Camie’s. They were blessed by this unforgiving and forgiving enormity, and he saw it in Camie’s movements. 

Freed, Sanji smiled openly at her as they raced back to the surface just in time to see Luffy do... _ something _ to the other Macro Pirates. He didn't dwell in it, choosing to launch himself at the dumbass Duval, giving him a series of blows so quick the  _ crack _ echoes out in the open air. 

“Let me make takoyaki for you all as thanks!”

Sanji didn't want his shitty food. Which was a lie because he was always curious about different cooking styles, but he wasn't so much as smelling the dish unless Nami gave the go ahead. She did, and they all ate (could what Luffy did with food even be considered  _ eating _ ?) and damn him the food was  _ good _ , but it still pissed Sanji off. 

He’d never talked to Nami about her opinion on fish-men because she’d never so much as hinted at being uncomfortable around him, but he’d also never considered the difference in mermaids and fish-men. He’d recognized Camie as  _ his _ kind immediately, but saying Hatchan wasn't would be wrong. 

“We’ve never talked about it.” He said, sitting beside Nami as they both looked at the fresh plate of takoyaki. Hatchan hovered awkwardly just out of earshot, still busy trying to keep up with Luffy, Usopp and Chopper devouring the food. 

“No, we haven't.” She admitted easily. 

“I don't want to bring up bad memories-

She shook her head, taking his hand (he kept the swooning internal). 

“It never even crossed my mind to be skeptical of you. You didn't even know me but you showed up out of nowhere and fought for me, Sanji-kun. You made it easy for me to see you as a good person above anything else.”

She heaved a sigh, looking tiredly at the takoyaki. Eventually she took one, popping it in her mouth and chewing thoughtfully. She stared at the water for a while as Sanji watched her, and when she spoke again she sounded far away. 

“Arlong didn't really  _ enlist _ mermaids. I don't like to think so, but I can't deny that if they had been a part of taking over my village I’d see things differently. Maybe I’d distrust you just because of what you are, but it doesn't change the fact that you helped me and they hurt me. I guess that's the distinction at the end of the day; it wasn't all fish-men that killed my mom, just...them.”

Sanji nodded quietly, squeezing her hand. She squeezed back and then turned to watch Hatchan finish another batch only to have it immediately consumed by Luffy. Camie was laughing by the side, and Zoro was sleeping, or at least trying to sleep with a disgruntled look on his face. 

“Also it’d be pretty weird for me to prejudice against mermaids when I’m with Vivi.” 

Sanji chuckled at that, and she joined him, popping another takoyaki in her mouth. Sanji grabbed one himself, cataloguing the ingredients in his head. 

“Will you be ok at fish-man island?” He asked, flicking his eyes back at Hatchan. 

“Better than Zoro will be. I thought he was gonna blow a gasket when Camie landed on you. And again when she mentioned the slave-trade.  _ And  _ when you got caught in the net.”

“Nami-san, please don't tease me…”

Nami raised her hand in mock surrender, still smiling. 

“I’m just saying-  _ what the hell _ !?”

Sanji sprang up in a fighting stance, turning to face-

“What the fuck-

“Is that  _ Duval _ ?”

“Sanji-san! It is I! The new and beautiful leader of the rosy-

“I thought I killed you what the  _ fuck _ -

“Hey! It's the ugly poster guy again! Gimme a pet fish!”

“Luffy, there are more important things-

Duval threw a den-den mushi at them, proclaimed his ever-lasting debt to Sanji’s kindness (“No, really, I thought I killed you.”) and gave a disturbing rendition of a wink. 

Zoro laughed himself into fit, and was promptly kicked over the side of the ship. 

  
  


\- O -

  
  


“I’m going to ask Sanji-kun to stay on the ship with Usopp and Franky.”

Zoro looked around, confused because it  _ sounded _ like Nami was doing him a favor. For free. She smacked his arm.

“Don't give me that look, I can be nice sometimes.”

“ _ Can  _ you?” He asked, genturing to the very recently Nami-slapped arm. She rolled her eyes. 

“Look, you’re not the only one who’s worried, ok? And I know you’re not healed all the way, so we can't risk running into trouble where you do something stupider than usual.”

“This would sound a lot nicer if you didn't insult me.” He grumbled. 

Nami just slapped his arm again.

“I’m doing my part over here, but you gotta promise to behave! I’m serious, Zoro, things are only gonna get harder once we enter the New World.”

He rubbed at his reddening arm, scowling a little. Nami just gave him an unimpressed look, crossing her arms. Through first hand experience, Zoro was horribly aware that he could not quite beat Nami in a stare-down. 

“ _ Fine _ , I’ll be  _ careful _ . How’re you gonna get the cook to stay put?”

Nami just smirked.

“You just leave that to me.” She said, batting her eyelashes obnoxiously. 

Unfortunately, he kinda had to. Which  _ sucked _ because normally new islands meant food shopping and exploring with Sanji in something that was kind-of-but-not-a-date. But Nami was (infuriatingly) right, and Zoro really wasn't as fine as he kept telling Chopper he was. Sanji was distracted now, entertaining Camie with all the on-board tanks (which he  _ wasn't _ jealous about), but he was bound to notice that Zoro wasn't constantly weight lifting and taunting him into a fight. And he  _ knew _ Sanji could take care of himself, he  _ did _ , but. It was different, the idea of people targeting Sanji specifically, to take him away and to- to  _ sell _ him. 

He shuddered at the thought. 

“Zoro…”

He winced, having had forgotten that Nami was still there, watching him. He shook his head at her pitying tone. 

“It’s nothing.” He muttered, turning away. There was no use worrying about the future. They’d all be fine in the end, just like they always were. 

  
  


\- O -

  
  
  


“Oi! Zoro-kun! Where are you going?”

He turned back to Sanji and Usopp, giving them a lazy shrug. 

“For a walk.”

“Don't be an idiot!” Ah yes, his supportive, loving mate.

“You’ll get lost!” And Usopp with his filthy  _ lies _ . 

“The groves are numbered! Only a moron could get lost here!” He yelled back. 

Usopp and Sanji seemed to pause at that, sharing a look that Zoro  _ did not appreciate _ . 

“Smart thinking, Zoro-kun!”

“Follow the numbers, don't trust your instincts!”

“Remember to ask for directions!”

“Oh shut up!” He yelled, turning on the spot and sprinting away, face red. He’d get the long-nose for this later, and the cook-

Zoro smirked to himself. He’d wipe that smug look off Sanji’s face when he got back, surprising the man with all sorts of things from the island. If he couldn't take the cook with him to see the island, he’d take the island to Sanji in the form of local dishes and carryable souvenirs. Maybe he’d find a weird new fruit to bring back like he sometimes did. 

Satisfied with the plan, he checked the grove number. A giant 1 printed on the tree thing and impossible to miss. Nodding to himself, he trotted off, not noticing the number 4 hidden under a stray bubble. 

\- O -

  
  


Nami very,  _ very  _ rarely worried about the monster trio boys. Luffy had proven time and time again that he could handle just about anything (that wasn't complicated words or math), and Sanji and Zoro supported each other in everything from sleeping to fighting. But they were also such  _ boys _ , with the picking their noses and bleeding out and just being  _ idiots _ . 

“You seem anxious, navigator-san.”

Nami startled out of her thoughts, turning to Robin. It’d been different with her, ever since Water 7 and CP9. She smiled easier, talked more openly, and in the quiet of the girl's cabin they’d even talked about their mothers together. It was much less intimidating for Nami to share her thoughts with the other woman now.

“Back when we were going to rescue Hatchan, you mentioned something about a treaty.”

Robin made a little  _ ah _ at that. Together they stole a glance at Camie, laughing happily as Luffy and Brook tried to fit their heads into bubbles. She was wearing a long, puffy skirt that hid her tail, having explained to them that it was unusual for full-blooded mermaids to be able to form legs before 30. She even had little shoes that wiggled on the tips of her tail. 

“The history of fish people and fish-man island is not a kind one, navigator-san. Over the past 200 years there have been many, many wars fought between them and humans, and the results have been very tragic for their side.” Robin said, carefully keeping her voice low. “The conflict started when the world government declared openly the classification of fish men as nothing more than fish, prosecuting and denouncing them of any humane rights. For decades they were hunted for sport and sold into slavery with legal approval.”

“But fish-men are stronger than humans, it doesn't make sense that they would lose wars.” She had first hand experience of the insane power they bore naturally. Robin just shook her head. 

“Humans outnumber fish-men 10 to 1. You and I may be 100 times bigger than an ant, but 10,000 ants could overwhelm us easily and pick our very bones clean.”

Nami shuddered at the very Robin-esque imagery. She glanced at Camie, Pappag and Hatchan again. 

“But then there was a treaty?” 

Robin hummed, pretending to be interested in the selection of dresses in front of her. 

“Indeed, a government issued peace treaty. It was meant to establish equality between the 2 species, and I had naively believed it had changed life for fish-men for the better. Clearly there is still heavy discrimination and active kidnappers putting our friends in danger.”

Nami glanced over at Camie again, thinking of Sanji. Thinking of Zoro and how tense he’d been about the whole thing. As much as the swordsman liked to exude calm and strength, he had a tendency to lose himself when it came to Sanji, and somehow  _ both _ men didn't seem aware of it. The way Sanji and Zoro could get caught up and swept up in each other, in fighting, in talking, in just  _ being, _ was downright terrifying. They were both dependable, concrete fixtures in her own life, in all their lives, and somewhere along the way she had started thinking of Zoro and Sanji and a whole, single unit. That was the part that scared her though- the way they just seemed to  _ exist  _ for each other some days. She didn't want something like that for herself because relying too much on another person had always felt so selfish and put her in a vulnerable position. On the other hand, she was desperately jealous of the trust they had in each other, the give and take, push and pull. The way they kicked down each other’s doors with so much force the whole wall crumbled down with it. 

“Sanji-kun will be safe on the ship.” She said, partially just to reassure herself. 

“And swordsman-san surely be by his side.” Robin added, like the missing piece. Zoro and Sanji, Sanji and Zoro. Nami almost had to close her eyes to it. 

“It scares me sometimes, the way they love each other.”

Robin regarded her steadily, her sunglasses tipped down low to reveal her eyes. Nami kept on pushing shirts around, just trying to keep her hands busy. 

“It is rather carnivorous.” Robin hummed, still watching Nami. 

An understatement, Nami thought. The Straw-hat monsters, those two leaning into each other with blood still on their hands and feet. And then when they thought they were alone, the devastating, achingly warm looks-

The navigator shook herself. She’d never been afraid of those two before, and she couldn't imagine ever being so, but she worried sometimes about those beasts under their skins. How Sanji had looked holding Zoro’s body on Thriller Bark, and how Zoro had looked at the idea of Sanji being sold. That kind of rage was animalistic. 

Luffy would tear the world apart for his nakama- but those two. They’d burn the whole thing to the ground, and she’d honestly pity the person standing between them. 

  
  


\- O -

  
  


Usopp was sure that the first thing Sanji would say later was  _ it wasn't your fault _ . He always had this way of- comforting. With food mostly, with  _ have another slice already _ like somehow, Usopp had earned every right in the world just by greasing a loose bolt or finishing laundry. And his back was such a constant, steady sight to see in a fight, it’d been so shocking to just, not see it. Sanji had gone down and Usopp had stood there, confused, because that wasn't right. Thank god, he thought, that Franky was there to yell his name and bring him back, otherwise who knows what would have happened. 

It probably couldn't have gone any worse though. Franky was still out cold when Usopp woke up, head foggy and nose bleeding. He took one look around him and noticed the distinct lack of cursing and cigarette smoke, and he didn't need to be a genius to figure it out. 

Nami picked up immediately on her line.

“Usopp? Is that you?”

“Nami-” He croaked, holding her name like a talisman. “Nami, I’m  _ sorry _ -”

She was so horribly quiet for a moment, and he tried to wipe some of the blood off his lips, feeling nauseated by all the copper in his mouth. 

“Usopp, what’s wrong? Why are you crying?”

Did he sound like he was crying? Maybe he was. His wrist hurt a lot more than a wrist ever should hurt, but that wasn't important. 

“They got-! Nami they g-got Sanji!”

And then, stupidly, he wished Sanji were there to make things better, to hold out his hand and say  _ come on, long-nose, I’ll make some tea _ . 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :0


	9. Keep Close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabaody Archipelago Part 2
> 
> (CHAPTER RATED E FOR SEX)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is late! work this week has been the volcano emoji x100

  
  


Zoro watched the retreating nobels continue on, scowling hard. The pink-haired girl had disappeared, leaving him confused and pissed, but the man the nobles had shot needed help, and everyone else was a coward apparently. Leaving an innocent person to die wasn't his style anyways.

He carried the man to the nearby hospital, contemplating power granted by birthright. It’d always seemed like a stupid concept, the right to rule by blood, and in Zoro’s experience through traveling, it’d never led anywhere good. It made a person bloated on themselves really, and after seeing the blatant disregard for others in such a cruel display, he felt sick. He didn't like Sabaody, he didn't like following rules, and he didn't like how little power he had in the current situation. 

The man in his arms groaned weakly as he was handed off to two nurses, the hospital doors slamming shut as he was whisked away. There was blood on Zoro’s pants and he didn't even have a gift to bring back Sanji. The markets stretched on in all directions, probably full of all sorts of things the cook would enjoy, but it just put a bitter taste in the swordsman’s mouth. He looked back over at the patch of grass where a man had almost died just for standing. Hadn’t there been a rhyme about royalty he’d heard once? Something about kings dying and princes dying, but the grass still growing. 

Zoro yawned, cracked his neck, and walked towards the next grove. If he found a beach he could look for shells, bring the cook back something simple. Maybe skip a gift entirely just to get back faster. 

He hoped Luffy was just as done with this place as he was. 

  
  
  


\- O -

“Luffy  _ slow down _ !”

If anything, Luffy was speeding up. Camie and Pappag at least had stopped crying, putting on brave faces as the group rushed into grove 22. Chopper had his nose to the ground, trying to get a hint on Sanji’s whereabouts while Robin sprang eyes and ears on every available surface nearby. Overhead, a flying fish raced by, and Nami swallowed. 

No one had seen Zoro since they’d docked either. He’d  _ trusted _ her that Sanji would be safe on the boat, and now Franky and Usopp blamed themselves and  _ she  _ blamed herself and Camie was blaming herself-

Robin touched her elbow gently, arms still crossed as she continued her own work. 

“We must remain calm, Nami.” 

It was tempting to snap back with a  _ how can we be calm, how, how, how _ when they didn't know where Sanji was, didn't know what was being done to him right at that moment, and Zoro was  _ missing _ . Robin was right though, they had to keep their shit together for their nakama. This wasn't something they’d be able to punch through, and that probably scared her more than she wanted to admit. 

“Do you see anything?” She asked instead, eyes glued to Luffy’s back. 

“There are various groups moving in multiple directions. Our enemies are experienced, but we still have the upper hand in power.”

But what good was power when they had no target? What if they were too late, what if-

_ Be calm, we  _ have  _ to be calm _ . They were dealing with glorified thieves, and she knew how they thought. They had something very valuable, but they knew they were being pursued. They’d want to do an exchange as quickly as possible and then they’d disappear. If they could find the exchange location, they could find Sanji. 

“There, that's the human shop Duval said to check!” Chopper cried. 

The bright, ugly sign on the front door read  _ we have mermaids! _ And Nami’s heart skipped a beat. Luffy broke the door open, and they followed. 

“WHERE IS MY NAKAMA!?”

She had to hand it to Luffy, the guy could look downright  _ deadly _ when he was pissed off enough. The shopkeeper shook in their boots, unable to get out a stammering answer. Robin and Nami did a quick search, checking the back and front. Nothing save for an unbothered and extremely ugly mermaid, lounging off to the side. 

“Where’s the other mermaid?” Nami demanded, aiming her climate-tact at the owner. He sniffled pathetically. 

“W-we only have t-the one! I swear!”

Nami glanced behind her at Robin for confirmation. The older woman nodded somberly, and Nami turned to Luffy. 

“He’s not here, Luffy.”

He looked at her with a crazed, erie expression that made the hairs on the back of her neck rise. Something like a true monster lurking under his skin, barely contained. 

“So we keep looking.” He said, uncharacteristically quiet.

Then he was sprinting out the door, all of them hot on his heels because, yes, they would keep looking. They would search the ends of the earth for Sanji, their nakama, one of  _ them _ . 

_ Just let him be safe,  _ she begged silently.  _ Please. _

  
  
  


\- O -

  
  


Sanji woke up to the familiar sound of tapping on glass. He was just about to wave his hand, tell Luffy to fuck off and get his grubby hands off the tank when he remembered Franky falling from a hit. He opened his eyes wide, looking through cloudy water at a face he did not recognize. 

“Oi, it’s awake!”

Stupidly, he looked around himself as if to see what the person could be referring to. He’d been called many things, only some of them compliments, but he’d never been so insulted to be referred to as an  _ it _ . He noted the dirty glass, thick and old, and above him a solid metal hatch top. He wasn't chained, wasn't even noticeably injured besides possibly bruised ribs and a headache. 

“Good, good. He’s not damaged is he? Any scars? Lets see the face again.”

Sanji didn't even grace them with a  _ fuck off _ . He slammed his tail into the wall, feeling the vibration ripple through the water. Part of the glass buckled, bits of it chipping off and sinking to the bottom of the tank.

“Fuck! Shock him already!”

Sanji had a split second to think about what those words meant before the world erupted in static and cold heat. He’d been electrocuted before, but never so strongly and never when he was fully submerged in water. Being underwater had always been safe, had always meant escape or peace even. Now he was in pain, and his limbs twitched without his consent, and a man was laughing. 

“Don't fry him too much! Gotta keep that tail pretty for a good prince.”

As Sanji fell into unconsciousness he had the last fleeting thought that, at the very least, Zoro couldn't feel his pain. 

  
  


\- O -

  
  


_ Where was Zoro? _

Nami could feel frustrated, angry tears pricking at her eyes, the anxiety of the situation making her hands shake, and now, and  _ now _ -

They didn't have enough money. Funny how it always seemed to come to that, to never having  _ enough _ . Not for her mother’s life, not for her village, not for  _ Sanji, now, chained like an animal _ . There’d be enormous, violent repercussions for whoever so much as  _ touched _ one of her boys, as if anyone in that room had the  _ right _ . Sweet, gentle Sanji- Nami saw the collar around his neck and choked on her own swallowed sob. 

_ What do we do? _

Luffy had disappeared. She trusted him with her life, with her dream, but  _ gone, now, and why _ ? She needed him and he was gone, and Sanji needed him and-  _ what do we do? What do we _ do?

She grabbed blindly at Robin and Usopp, needing their hands to ground her. She felt the returned grasp on her sweating palms, like a link to her own sanity even as voices in the crowd started to sound strange and distant. Camie was sobbing behind them, wide eyes stuck on the image of Sanji enclosed in a fucking  _ fish bowl _ . 

He was watching them, she realized. He could see them, standing there in their naked helplessness, just- watching him back. He was on one side, and they were on the other, and they couldn't get to him. It physically hurt Nami to meet his eyes and see that there wasn't relief or joy or even fear in his face. He’d grasped the situation before the first tear had even been shed, and a part of her hated him for it. 

_ Fight back _ , she wanted to scream, knowing of course that he couldn't.  _ Be angry, Sanji-kun! Be furious! Be hateful! Just don't accept this!! _

On the cusp of screaming just to scream, she fell to her knees in relief as the wall broke, Luffy and Zoro sweeping them all away in a wave of beautiful, constructive violence. 

  
  


\- O -

  
  


He’d  _ never _ been angry like this before. 

Maybe that was because the anger he’d had before was wedded to such an enormous loss that the grief consumed him- the anger over the  _ unfairness _ of Kuina’s death. But this wasn't the universe or some great natural truth taking Sanji from him, it was  _ these people _ . And he wanted them dead in a way that  _ hurt _ . 

Zoro carved his way up to Sanji without so much as blinking. He stabbed, swung, cut, met resistance, swung harder, decapitated,  _ annihilated _ . Let them bleed to death at his feet for thinking they had the power to take what was  _ his _ in a self-proclaimed idea of  _ theirs _ . The wrappings on Wado’s white handle were soaked through in red, and he distantly thought about how annoying it’d be to clean such filth from her later. For now, Sanji had his hands pressed against the glass, wide eyes taking hold of Zoro, pulling him in. He was mouthing something, pointing at-

_ A collar _ . 

The sound he made didn't feel human when it managed to get passed his clenched teeth. Like hurt and furious, murderous intent coming out of him to make a noise like  _ NO _ . He could cut steel now, but would it be enough? And without hurting the cook in the process- but there had to be a key-

He jolted as Sanji started pounding on the glass with his hands, his slender wrists cuffed and chained together. The blonde was saying something, rendered silent by the glass, pounding harder as his tail flicked wildly. He reached for the collar around his neck, prying with a desperate ferocity as the light started to blink.  _ As the light started to blink _ . 

“SANJI!!”

He roared, his own hands moving to pound uselessly at the glass. He drew Wado again, swinging down fast and smooth to cut the chains around the glass, but not deep enough, not with Sanji in range of the blade, and the chains were made of something  _ harder _ than steel. He made 3 more useless surface-level cuts before he moved frantically to the hatch, aiming for the chains holding it closed. He brought his sword down twice more before he realized he wasn't even scratching them.  _ Seastone _ . Not iron or steel, fucking  _ seastone _ . He turned back to Sanji, heaving. 

“SANJI GET BACK!”

He pointed as best he could to the area behind Sanji, and the cook understood, pushing himself into the farthest space, eyes wide and panicked. The collar was blinking faster- they had  _ minutes _ . 

He got 2 deep cuts in that still didn't break anything, but the water had started leaking. He was so close, he could do this, just a few more. 2 more and the water splashed around his feet and there was finally a hole in the fucking thing! He just needed a little  _ more _ !

“ZORO  _ STOP _ !!”

He did, only because it was so natural for him to stop when Sanji said stop, when he so rarely said it. Zoro, enough, stop, I need to finish the sauce, or Zoro, for fucks sake, stop taking the  _ wine _ . The words from the person he cherished most- and so he heeded them and stopped. 

“Sanji, let me-

“Get  _ away _ ! Zoro you need to  _ get away _ !”

He could hear the beeping so clearly now, loud and fast and faster still. Sanji had his arms curled around his neck, his tail folded tightly under him. Zoro reached forward, trying to get his arm through the hole. 

“Sanji just  _ come here _ !”

“Get the fuck away, Zoro!! LUFFY! Luffy  _ grab him _ !!”

Zoro raised his swords again, this time aiming with all the force he had. It was too late to worry about hurting him- they just needed Sanji  _ alive _ !

“Zoro  _ please _ -!”

“ _ YOU SAID TOGETHER! _ !”

_ You promised _ . 

“YOU SAID,”  _ slice up, _ “FROM NOW ON,” _ slice down,  _ “IT'S  _ TOGETHER _ !”

One of Sanji’s shaking, chained hands halted Zoro’s movements, squeezing through the hole and slicing a bright red line at his knuckle on the cut glass. The sight froze Zoro with his sword still raised, eyes burning as Sanji bled, hands pleading. The remaining water in the tank took on a faintly pink color, and the world spun a little. 

“Will you look for All Blue!?” Sanji begged. 

His own arms were bleeding, under the bandages. His chest too, the wounds Kuma left opening back up again. A small puddle of his blood was mixing in with the spilled salt water. Sanji’s fingers were so thin and pale, and Zoro dropped his sword, the blade clattering on the floor. 

“Find my ocean for me, ok? And- and make sure Luffy gets a new cook.”

He couldn't find his voice to tell Sanji to shut up. Zoro knelt, cupping that delicate bleeding wrist, bringing those gentle fingers to his brow. What should he do, what should he do.

He didn't believe in god because he believed in his own power. And when that failed him, he believed in Luffy. Reeling back, raising his head, he cried out.

“LU-

“Ah, excuse me.”

Zoro startled so badly he nearly tipped over, the sound of something breaking making him blink stupidly. An old man was suddenly next to him, practically dressed in rags besides the neat spectacles on his nose. In his hand were the broken remains of the seastone lock.

“Young man, would you please come here? I can't quite reach you from there.” He said, an out of place smile on his wrinkled face.

Stunned, Zoro stayed still for one, two, three seconds before leaping into action and throwing the hatch open. His throat was shut tight as he reached in, hands connecting with some part of Sanji, he didn't care what, he just  _ pulled _ . The cook came up and out of the tank with force, crashing into Zoro’s side and sending them both sprawling on the bloody, wet ground. 

The collar beeped, and Zoro scrambled for a sword, fingers numb.

“Ah, there we go. Now I’ll just-

And then the old man crushed and snapped the collar, gently bending it away from Sanji’s throat. He examined it with slight interest for a moment before tossing it over his shoulder like a crumpled piece of paper. Blossoming into red and orange, the collar exploded behind him, taking some of the wall with it. 

Sanji sat in a half upright position, stunned and frozen next to Zoro. One of his tail fins twitched, and Zoro threw himself at the blonde, grasping him bodily, crushing him in his arms. He realized he wasn't breathing, and opened his mouth to gasp out stuttered, heaving lungfulls. It felt like his whole body was shaking, and he couldn't get a full breath in until finally, Sanji’s arms wrapped around him, returning the embrace. He shattered momentarily, nearly blacking out for a solid second, blinking away the spots in his vision. 

Too fucking close. They’d been an actual moment from death, and staring at it in the face right now, Zoro could only hold Sanji tighter and bow his head, because  _ he hadn't been strong enough _ . 

A familiar weight pressed on his head, the straw hat shadowing his vision as Luffy joined them on the ground. Zoro closed his eyes, feeling the movement of the rest of their nakama coming in. Nami’s hand on his right shoulder blade. Usopp’s fingers at his elbow. Filling up the remaining cracks. He evened out his breathing, Sanji’s heartbeat still wild under his palm. 

  
  


\- O -

Sanji clung to Zoro’s hand as they walked at a brisk pace. Rough, sword-calloused hands gripped around his fingers in a way that would have been intolerable on any other occasion, but now it was probably the only reason his breathing was under control.  _ Inhale for 3 seconds, exhale for 6, inhale, exhale.  _ His heart rate refused to slow. 

He needed to be closer, held tighter, wanted to crawl inside Zoro’s goddamn skin. Anything to just  _ stop thinking  _ about a bomb attached to his neck and the fucking  _ fishbowl _ -

_ Iron bars and a matching mask, water colored by rust- _

He blinked hard, focusing on the grass beneath his bare feet and the chill on his still-damp back. He was wearing pants stolen off a dead man, but that detail didn't bother him. If given an hour and a really strong drink, Sanji would have purged the entire fucked up island. He’d settle just for the drink though. 

He blinked again and they were entering a worn bar, granting at least one wish as Zoro pulled him over to sit on one of the stools. He was overly aware of how quiet everyone was, and he swallowed, meeting the eyes of the bartender. 

“Whiskey, neat. Please.” 

She raised her brow at him, then glanced at Rayleigh over his shoulder.

“I’d just give him the whole bottle, Shakky.” He said, coming up beside Sanji and offering the owner a wrinkled, wry grin. 

“Do I dare ask if you’re paying?” She said, already placing a full glass down in front of Sanji. 

Sanji downed the contents immediately, closing his eyes to the harsh, cheap burn. Strong liquor always felt like breathing air through his gills and getting water in his lungs, and it came with a strange masochistic pleasure that he wouldn't deny. He set the empty glass down with a thud, glancing at the owner, Shakky. 

“Madame, might I ask if you have a bathroom in this fine establishment?” 

He realized it sounded a bit mocking in his flat tone, and there was no denying the establishment itself could hardly be called so. The woman didn't seem offended though, or didn't let on to caring either way, just pointed at the doorway to the side of the bar, connected to a thin hall. Sanji stood. 

“Right, come on marimo.”

Zoro looked at him for a moment in confusion before grabbing the whiskey bottle and getting up, taking a long pull as he did so. He slid the bottle down the bar to Rayleigh with a nod, following Sanji into the narrow passageway. 

“Cook-

Sanji pulled him into the tiny bathroom harshly, slamming the door closed and turning the lock with a quick flick of the wrist as he attacked the other man’s mouth. Zoro let out a surprised gasp, granting Sanji quick access to slip his tongue in his mouth. There was a split second where his body was still as Sanji crowded into his space before he seemed to come back alive, surging forward into the kiss and gripping Sanji’s hips with a bruising force, practically growling into the cook’s mouth. 

It was desperate and filthy and their crew was  _ right there _ , could probably hear every groan and exhale, but Sanji  _ needed it _ . Judging by the slight shake in Zoro’s hands, he was on the same page. A grating hunger, the kind that warranted absolute consumption and tipped into the category of gorging oneself filled them both with enough raw desire that their legs nearly buckled. When Sanji spun them around and pressed his own back to the door, Zoro was there, already lifting him to wrap Sanji’s long legs around his own waist. They carved into each other ravenously, teeth biting and nails scraping, the copper sting of blood fuelling them on. The need for closer, for harder, for faster and rougher and  _ more, more, more _ -

“Pants, get them-

Zoro complied immediately, ripping his own belt in the process as Sanji fumbled with his own unfamiliar trousers. There was a moment of tangled fingers and buttons before  _ finally _ the barriers were discarded and the two of them fell upon each other again, groaning in unison at the encompassing heat. Sanji licked up the other man’s neck, biting at the thick cords and feeling the responding shudder echo in his own body, and oh _ god _ the  _ echoes _ . The pure, unfiltered pleasure that purred down Sanji’s spine and caused him to cry out and throw his head back. How had he never felt it before? The way everything just  _ radiated  _ from his mate at the contact of their skin, pooling in his gut and making his toes curl. When Zoro curled his hand around both of them, thumb rubbing over Sanji’s slit, the blonde let out a moan he  _ knew _ the whole building could hear. He dug his fingers into Zoro’s back, pulling them back as close as was physically possible in the position, bucking his hips wildly.

_Here, safe,_ _yours, Zoro I’m_ yours.

Zoro thrust up hard against him, practically ramming him into the door, one hand probably leaving a bruise in the shape of his hand on Sanji’s ass. He made a low, choked sound as Sanji licked at his piercings before clamping his mouth on Sanji’s throat, biting and sucking with fervor. Sanji pulled back, gasping.

“Zoro,  _ Zoro _ ,  _ please _ -

Zoro made a half-broken sound as he pulled his teeth away from the forming mark on Sanji’s throat, scanning the bathroom with the same intention as the cook. He reached out for the medicine cabinet above the sink, mirror breaking into glittering shards as the swordsman ripped the entire thing off by it's hinges. Blessedly, his tan hand reached in and pulled out a medical vial of oil, the single most exquisite object Sanji had ever damn well seen. 

There was a desperate, ungraceful moment of trying to get Sanji’s pants down before Zoro made a frustrated sound and sank to his knees, forcing Sanji’s legs straight and pulling the offending fabric down with him. He mouthed at the cooks thigh, dragging his tongue up over a sharp hip bone as he poured the contents of the vial on his fingers, spreading Sanji open and swallowing him down in the same moment. 

“God,  _ fuck _ , yes, yes,  _ yes! _ ”

Zoro’s fingers felt like a  _ blessing _ finally entering him, spreading him quick and dirty the way he needed, still somehow so fucking  _ gentle _ the way Zoro always was with him even when Sanji asked for rough. For once he wasn't teasing though, bobbing his head and working three fingers into the cook like he’d been training at it, was made for it, like he couldn't get enough of Sanji’s body and wanted to break him apart. Just as Sanji wasn't sure if his legs would support him anymore the man was up, taking Sanji’s weight again and finally,  _ finally  _ fucking into him in a smooth, perfect slide. 

“Oh  _ god,  _ Zoro,  _ Zoro _ !”

“Sanji,  _ fuck _ -

The sound of skin on skin drowned out their unmuffled cries, movements fast and hard and exactly what they needed. It was a blissful, unified debauchery that suffocated them with wet, sweet moans and pleas for more and more and  _ more, please, don't ever stop, make me  _ yours,  _ Zoro _ . 

“ _ Mine _ .” He growled, canting his hips with enough force to cause the door to creak and Sanji to practically  _ scream _ . Their mouths crashed together again, open and filthy is a mess of muffled moans and tongues, neither even trying to be quiet at that point. Sanji could feel the skin on Zoro’s shoulders breaking under his nails, earning a long, blissed out hiss from the man. 

It was the love that did Sanji in, echoing through his bones and sliding over his skin like warm water, eating him alive. A devote, beautiful pulse of protectiveness, desire, and adoration. It was as if Zoro had answered a call to worship in the first kiss, practically drowning Sanji in his sincere, unbroken affection, touching Sanji like he had only ever existed as something holy and divine. That love bore into him like a lightning strike, sending him over the edge of ecstasy in a perfect crescendo as Zoro fucked him so sweetly. 

Still coming back into his own body, he kissed at the swordsman’s ear, whispering a final  _ yours _ that threw Zoro into a matching completion. 

Sinking to his knees, Zoro gasped against Sanji’s neck like he’d run miles. They both panted heavily, little dots of blood wetting Sanji’s fingertips from where his nails broke tan skin. A heavy, pleasant sting at his neck told him Zoro had left his own marks, and the usual annoyance that came with it couldn't be found. He had been burning up with urgency to be under Zoro’s body, held so securely by someone who would never bring him harm. Now he wanted to curl around that body in the hold of the ocean, the untouchable freedom of those waters washing him safe and clean in the arms of his mate. He ran his bloodied fingers through soft, green hair, kissing at the shell of his ear. Zoro’s hands gently ran up and down Sanji’s back, fingers tenderly tracing his spine. 

“Never gonna let you go, Sanji…” 

Sanji smiled, nuzzling into the space under the mosshead’s chin. He felt a slight flutter of something on his back before fabric draped over his shoulders, warm hands settling it there. He wasn't surprised at all to see that it was Zoro’s shirt. Closing his eyes, he let himself drift for a moment, held so close with careful fingers carding through his hair, as if somehow the man he loved still couldn't get enough of him. 

“I love you so much, Zoro.”

Zoro let out a soft, pleased hum, adjusting them both as he pulled out, pressing an apologetic kiss to his lover's brow as Sanji gave a small wince at the little discomfort. The movement was enough to jostle him into a little awareness, and he looked around at the damage done.

The sink was covered in dust and there was a chunk of the wall now missing above it. Said missing wall was lying beside Zoro’s leg, still attached to the butchered medicine cabinet, and the floor was scattered with the mirror shards. 

“I can probably put that back.” Zoro mumbled, glancing sheepishly at the poor, innocent cabinet. Sanji bit his lip to keep from laughing, raising a brow in response. To his right, something moved.

“Navigator-san has already agreed to cover the damages, swordsman-san.”

Sanji most definitely did not shriek, but he couldn't deny falling over in shock while Zoro whipped his head around too fast, connecting it with the edge of the sink painfully. Above them, Robin’s detached mouth smiled pleasantly. 

“Forgive me if I startled you, but our captain insists we depart soon, and if you two are finished…”

Zoro was growling something, clutching his head with one hand and pulling his pants back up with the other. Sanji floundered for a moment, managing to get one leg stuck in his discarded pants. 

“Y-yes Robin-chan! We’ll be out in one moment!” 

Seemingly satisfied, Robin's mouth disappeared in a flurry of petals, leaving Sanji to heave a sigh of relief and pull his pants on fully. Zoro eyed the rest of the room suspiciously. 

“Even you gotta admit that's creepy as hell.” He muttered, peering around the toilet like he thought one of Robin’s eyes would pop out at him. 

“I would never call a lady as refined as Robin-chan creepy.” He said, buttoning up Zoro’s shirt. “That being said, the form her power takes is, on occasion, very...colorful.” 

Zoro huffed, giving the room one last look before switching the lock and opening the door. In the hallway, he slipped his arm around Sanji’s waist like it was the most natural thing in the world. 

“You’re an idiot, ero-cook.” The insult came out sounding much too fond to be taken seriously. Sanji just leaned into Zoro’s arm, trying not to smile too obviously. 

“Love makes fools of us all, marimo.” He replied cheekily.

The light from the bar room was enough to highlight the soft blush creeping up Zoro’s neck, adding to the bright patches of red surrounding the array of hickies and nail scratches adorning his upper body. Sanji thought he looked so sweet, scratching at the back of his neck and smiling that soft, boyish smile. The sound of breaking glass and the tell-tale  _ smack _ of Nami reprimanding someone brought their attention forward. 

Luffy was sprawled out on the floor, a stolen bowl of peanuts in his hands. When he noticed them he leapt to his feet, diving at Sanji. 

“FINALLY! You guys were taking  _ forever _ ! Sanji I’m  _ so hungry _ !!” 

Nami smacked a palm to her forehead at the bar, Shakky chuckling into a glass of something as she slid a bottle to a white-faced Usopp. Brook opened his mouth, and two hands sprouted to clamp it shut. Zoro reached for the bottle in Usopp’s hand, Nami beating him to it and giving him a flat, unimpressed look. 

“Yow! Remind me to reinforce your bunk, Zoro-bro! Although I guess if Sanji-bro is still walki-

Zoro threw a stool at Franky, which promptly splintered on his metal body. Nami clocked him over the head with Usopp’s bottle. 

“ _ Have you not damaged enough property today _ !?”

Sanji looked down at Luffy, who had started chewing morosely on his empty peanut bowl. Luffy picked up on the attention, eyes sparkling.

“Food!?” 

If Luffy was down to one syllable he was probably actually legitimately hungry, so Sanji nodded, not quite able to hide his grin. 

“Yeah, come on captain, before the mosshead breaks something else.”

“Oi, it's not all my fault-

Nami stepped on Zoro’s foot  _ hard _ . 

“Enough! Usopp, take out the ear plugs, we’re going!” 

Franky and Brook had started humming about young love, heading out the door as Robin followed, tossing a wink over her shoulder at Sanji. He fumbled for a moment, nearly tripping over Luffy and cursing as his bare toe hit a loose floor board. Chopper was giving Usopp an anxious impromptu medical exam behind him. 

“Meat, meat meat!! Sanji’s gonna cook meat~!”

“I think Sanji-san has had quite enough ‘meat’ already! YOHOHOHOHO!”

“YOW! Good one, skeleton-bro!”

Zoro darted after Brook with his swords out while Franky guffawed. Luffy started in on the chasing too, yelling at Brook about food stashes. Sanji just walked, because he was tired and pleasantly fucked-out and wearing Zoro’s shirt and bite marks like good luck charms. There wasn't any rush for once. He’d cook them all a huge meal and for dessert they’d have the raspberry mousse in the fridge, and then he’d drag Zoro into his bunk tank and tell him how much he loved him all over again. It’d been a bad day, but he’d be fine. He’d be able to be fine. 

So he walked leisurely. They had all the time in the world. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why was there oil in a bars bathroom cabinet? Well because in real life its 2am and I just drove for 6 hours and im very tired and Sanji deserved to get laid


	10. Until Then

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luffy’s picture was in the paper, and 2 years wasn't as long as 9 but-
> 
> It was still a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO so sorry about how late this update is, i've been insanely busy with work and blah blah life things ahh anyways heres a 2am update the next one should be next week!! trying real hard to stay on schedule!! If i havnt gotten to your comment or responded to a question I promise I will im just really swamped atm!

  
  


What was worse than the screaming and the running and the utter chaos of it all was- this  _ look _ in Zoro’s eyes. The way he was just lying there (and a man so proud as Roronoa Zoro, just  _ lying _ there) waiting to be finished off, and not even- too past the point of injury to even cry out in a great and terrible rage of sorts. That had been all Sanji in the end, voice scratching his own eardrums in a long, drawl out noise of anguish. Ringing out  _ but we said together _ , but we promised and I know how you carry the promises you make, and you told me you were fine and I  _ believed  _ you. And above all, crying with such heartbroken anger, it was  _ don't leave me, don't leave me, don't  _ go. 

“You should have saved Luffy.”

Camie and Hatchan were just  _ sitting  _ there, so fucking quiet. And god damn them, because he knew why they chose him, and how dare they flaunt the power they had in even making such a choice. He couldn't even forgive Camie for it, and god damn them all over again for making him hate such a sweet, lovely girl like her. 

He raised his head enough to well and truly direct his hateful glare at Hatchan.

“Why not Nami-san at least? Why not the people you owe your  _ life _ to you shitty fucking bastard!?”

Yelling aggravated his wounds, and his throat was dry and sore from all the yelling, but  _ god _ did he want to hurt everything and everyone around him. And this person in front of him who had been saved by Luffy and so cruel to Nami, he  _ owed  _ them, so why,  _ why _ , did he save-! Why  _ waste _ -

Camie put a hand on his tail, flinching back as scales broke off just at her light touch. Hysterically, he noted it was the same spot that Kuma had grazed on his leg. 

“They wouldn't have survived without bubbles, Sanji-san. And the pressure change…”

Solid reasoning, but not nearly good enough to alleviate the betrayal of it all. Surely Luffy could have made it, being so strong and Camie so fast, and Brook didn't need to breathe even, or maybe Zoro-

Shuddering, he let out a pitiful, broken sound, curling into himself. How  _ pathetic _ , how  _ weak _ , to watch them all be taken away and then to remain as the last man standing. The opposite of all those years ago, being tossed away from the notion of comfort with a strange, sweet boy. 

“He said three days.” He murmured, entirely to himself. “Luffy said- so the others-”

“Please, Sanji-san, you need to  _ rest _ .” Camie pleaded.

And he would, but not for her or Hatchan. Sanji would wait for Luffy’s return, and Luffy would bring them all together again with that unfailing power of his, and it would be ok. So Sanji would wait, closing his eyes for now and sleeping in the dark, hidden shelves below the Sabaody Archipelago where only broken, cruel things dwelled. 

“I’m sorry.” He heard Hatchan whisper, words skittering around bubbles and barely reaching Sanji. 

_ Fuck you _ , he thought bitterly. But Sanji was already closing his eyes, pain thrumming in him at a steady beat, and he knew consciousness was about to leave him. It was comforting though, to know that Luffy was coming back soon, to know that without a doubt, they’d all be back together in 3 days. 

He dreamt of a lifetime ago with small, calloused hands gifting him treasures of the world above the waves. 

\- O -

On the second day Hatchan brought him food, a change of bandages, and a newspaper. It read  _ execution _ , Ace’s curved shoulders and bowed head framing the fall of a proud (young, much too young) man. Hadn't it only been a second ago that he was flirting shamelessly, laughing with all the air in his lungs on the deck of Merry? 

But he wouldn't die. The world was too large for Ace to die, surely, and his friends too powerful. And Luffy-

Mermaids may be the fastest creature in the water, but not even Sanji could swim all the way to marineford in less than 3 days. But it wasn't like Luffy was even there, and White Beard was practically a god, and, and, and. 

\- O -

  
  


Ace was on his stomach in the photo, eyes closed with a hole in his fucking chest. 

“Bastards…” Sanji’s shoulders shook, his jaw groaning with how hard he was clenching it. The world government was a broken pile of shit on a good day, but to print an image of a dead man like this-

There were never any clear cut victories in a war. It was only ever about who was left standing, and even then White Beard was still dead on his feet, very literally. Marines dead, pirates dead, and the son of the pirate king, dead, all in front of Luffy. There were things that happened, and there were awful, unescapable things, but why  _ Luffy _ ? Just a boy really, carving out the world with a smile, taking up a no-name chef from the corner of a corner and giving him courage. Him and his stupid fucking hat that said  _ you’re worth something _ even though he wasn't. Fuck the whole world for hurting a person like Luffy. Sanji wanted to burn it down. 

He’d get his chance. They’d meet back up, and Sanji and Zoro-  _ they’d  _ clear the way for their captain. They’d take on the whole goddamn world and make it kneel to say sorry to Luffy, because that was what was owed to him. And Sanji wanted to feed him, cook until he couldn't lift his arms, fill all his nakama up until they didn't have room to mourn or cry. Luffy, he wanted to say, eat this, and this, and have seconds, have fifths, have hundredths. I will feed you, always, so please. Please. 

\- O -

  
  


3D 2Y

“But I’m still here! I’m still waiting and the other-!”

They could be anywhere, could be stuck somewhere with no food even, could have fallen into the hands of an enemy all alone, could be- no, no Luffy was trusting them to be alright. His faith would ensure the path they were on, and so what if Sanji was stuck on the finishing line? It meant he’d be here to receive them all, count their heads and fingers, fill their stomachs. If this was the halfway point between desperation and power,  _ he’d  _ be the one to tip the scales for his captain. Luffy would become the Pirate King by his own tremendous being, but his crew would pave the way, moving individual grains of sand one at a time if need be. And the ocean, so complete and connecting and vast, Sanji would pave  _ that _ for Luffy. 

With that, he began his solitary descent to Fishman Island, where he would wait for the return of his king.

  
  


\- O -

  
  
  


“Will you sit  _ still _ !?”

Struggling as best he could, Zoro held back the 12th  _ fuck you _ in favor of kicking out one foot the ghost girl was trying to bandage. He didn't ask for her help, he didn't ask to be in a half-ruined castle, and he definitly didn't ask to be mirculously shot through the air over whatever-the-fuck distance and speed  _ away  _ from his nakama. To sum it up, he would  _ not _ sit still. 

“You’re like a- AUHHGG, JUST STOP _ MOVING _ !” She screamed, probably somehow offended by all the blood or something. 

“Let go of me! I need to go!” He watched her ghosts circling overhead, wary of their distance. Could he make it to the door before one got him this time?

Perona  _ finally  _ stopped trying to swaddle him, crossing her arms as Zoro maneuvered his body off the side of the bed with a grunt. It felt like he was tearing all his muscles just by trying to stand, but eventually he made it to his feet, ignoring her glare. 

“I don't know where you came from, but even if it  _ was  _ close to here you'd still bleed to death on your way there.”

And damn her because she was  _ right _ . As much as he wanted to push through the pain and start making his way in any available direction, he wouldn't do Luffy or his Nakama any good if he ended up dead on the way. He was in no fit state to defend himself, and his wanted poster made it open season for anyone trying to take him down. But still-

“I can't just  _ sit _ here!”

He wobbled dangerously on his feet, pausing to take a deep breath, or try to at least. 

“Well it's either sit and heal or go and die, idiot! At least acknowledge that I’m  _ generously _ offering some help!”

He closed his eyes at the stalemate he was in. There were still options to his situation based on possible outcomes, one of them being that he’d been the only one sent away and the others were looking for him now. Unlikely, since it still stood that they were meant to meet back in 3 days. If he used 1 day to heal, would 2 more be enough time to get back? Probably not. The end result though was that he didn't really have a choice. 

A pang of something tapped at the back of his mind, irritating him further. There’d been strange, foreign feelings scattered throughout him since he’d woken up, and at first he’d assumed it was connected to the state his body was in, but he wasn't as sure anymore. It was like someone was trying very hard to whisper in his ear, but they were just a little too far away. 

“Well are you just going to  _ stand _ there?”

He broke from his train of thought, turning back to Perona and her unlimited rolls of bandages. Grimacing, he walked stiffly back to the bed, trying to lower himself as smoothly as possible. 

“My nakama needed me, and I let them down. Now I’m here instead of helping them.”

He turned his neck, meeting her frown, tasting blood in his mouth. 

“Do you understand? I need to get to them, to my captain, to my-

The whispering in his ear seemed to grasp on to the thought in his head, swirls of dissected anxiety and floating, unattached worries building up beneath his ribcage. He thought of Sanji, of their vows, of his outstretched fingers racing Kuma’s hand. 9 years was an eternity he endured, but he wouldn't do so again. 

Perona sighed from her seat, giving him a look that for once didn't seem threatening. She flicked her wrist and the ghosts hovering above them disappeared. 

“Yeah, yeah, you’re a stubborn, loyal moron, we get it. You can go find your crew once you’re not...bleeding heavily.” 

She started working on wrapping up his arm, and his mind drifted back to Sanji and thoughts of where the blonde was. Had he been sent somewhere strange, frantically charting a course back to Luffy? Was he hurt?

They hadn't even made it back to the ship. And the way Sanji had leaned into his touch so fervently, so  _ desperately _ , with his hands tremblings just slightly after the auction house. There had been assurances at the time that they’d make it somewhere safe and Zoro would hold him steady, and where had that gone? 

Where was his mate?

\- O -

  
  
  


So it was Mihawk’s castle. That didn't change the fact that Zoro needed to get going, and the other swordsman seemed more interested in sipping wine than giving Zoro a new scar anyways. 

“Don't you know? His brother died, right in front of him.”

But that couldn't be right. Those words just didn't make  _ sense _ . Ace was a commander of the White Beard pirates, and besides, Luffy didn't  _ allow _ people he cared about to be hurt. It was like trying to go against the entire sun. 

And then Luffy’s picture was in the paper, and 2 years wasn't as long as 9 but-

It was still a long time. 

  
  
  
  
  



	11. The Waiting Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro snapped his head to Mihawk so fast his neck cracked, and he winced minutely. 
> 
> “You know about the bond!?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY ITS LATE AGAIN im really trying to stay on top of this and work along with commissions!!! ahh

  
  


“I will admit,” Mihawk paused to take a sip of wine, probably timed just to piss Zoro off. “When I first met you I was surprised.” 

Zoro scowled into his plate of potatoes and mystery meat. He’d been banned from the kitchen last week, but failed to see how Perona and Mihawk were any better at cooking than him. Not that any of them could hold a candle to Sanji, but considering all the time Zoro had watched him work he must have picked up  _ something _ . Apparently not though, considering the state of the oven. 

“Surprised about what? That I  _ lived _ ?” He grumbled, making a slow reach for the wine bottle. 

A fork embedded itself in the table between his fingers and the alcohol, and he slowly retracted his digits. 

“Surprised that you had a merfolk companion, and in the West Blue no less.”

Zoro paused. 

“We were in the East Blue…”

Mihawk didn't bat an eye, nodding as he continued his meal.

“Ah, forgive me. I tend to forget the small details of unimportant matters.”

Zoro resisted the urge to flip the table, using his fork to stab at the meat on his plate with extra force. He hardly considered his own near death experience an ‘unimportant matter’, and it was extra insulting that the most memorable aspect of the entire encounter was Sanji. Not that Zoro could exactly blame him, but  _ still _ . 

“The cook and I have history.” He ground out, not bothering to swallow first. 

“Ooohh! Are we talking about Zoro’s  _ boyfriend _ ~?”

Zoro made a valiant effort to stab Perona with his fork, growling as she floated out of reach, snickering. She twirled over the table, settling in a seat opposite him.

“Shut it, ghost-girl!”

“Why? Are you _ shy _ ? ‘Cuz you say his name in your sleep-

“ _ Stop watching me sleep _ !”

Mortified, Zoro slumped in his chair, pointedly avoiding looking at Mihawk. He’d already given up trying to find Perona’s body to torture, the maze of the castle always leading him back to the dining room somehow, and very unfortunately he couldnt quite beat her ghosts. 

“Aw come on, I think it's cute. He was the blonde, right? The one who was waaaayy out of your league?” Perona continued, pouring her own glass of wine. 

“Who says it was him, huh?”

At that point he didn't know why he bothered hiding anything, since Perona seemed to share Nami’s gift of reading between the lines on topics that  _ weren’t her business _ . 

“As I recall, he was blonde. Interesting that he apparently joined your crew.”

Zoro gaped at Mihawk, betrayed.

“You remember that he was blonde but you don't remember what  _ ocean _ we were in!?”

The older swordsman simply sipped his wine peacefully as Perona practically howled from the other side of the table, eyes alight with amusement. 

“I can't believe an idiot like you got a hot mermaid boyfriend! How’d you manage  _ that _ ?”

Honestly, Zoro had no idea how he had achieved the miracle that was Sanji agreeing to date him in the first place, but he wasn't going to tell  _ Perona  _ that. 

“It's  _ none of your business _ . Shut up and eat your badly made food already.”

Perona made an affronted noise, and continued to not shut up. 

“At least my food is  _ edible _ ! Besides, you’re just bitter because your  _ cook  _ didn't make it.”

Zoro slammed his fist down on the table, this time hard enough for the wood to groan in protest and the plates to rattle. The fork in his hand bent slightly and he quickly put it down, conscious that Mihawk tended to disapprove of property damage. He glared fiercely at Perona from his seat. 

“Will you  _ shut up _ ? Yes, big surprise, I miss the person I’m in love with! I miss my captain and my nakama who are all fuck-knows where! I just formed the most intimate connection I’ve ever had with someone, and then- poof! I get sent here, where I will spend 2 years  _ away from him _ . And  _ you _ ,” He raised his hand, gesturing roughly at Perona. “ _ Keep fucking reminding me _ . Bitter doesn't even cover an inch of it! Now eat your shitty food, and  _ drop it _ .”

With that, Zoro shoved half of his plate into his mouth and began chewing viciously. The sound of clinking silverware informed him that for once, Perona was actually leaving it alone. Still pissed and wound up, he gruffly finished the rest of the meal, stood, and left the room in pursuit of something suitable to use as a weight. 

  
  


\- O -

  
  


He made a mistake.

Which was human and forgivable, but at the same time very fatal. Mihawk's teachings allowed for no flaws, with the assumed knowledge that every swing of the blade was an invitation for possible consequence. The consequences of the day had been a clean, but permanent cut down his eye. The punishment of overconfidence. 

Perona silently unrolled a strip of gauze by his side. 

“I already told you, I don't need your help.”

Frankly he wanted to be left alone. Maybe he was sulking a bit, but he’d allow himself a bit of self-pity in the moment, having lost an eye and all. Not that he didn't deserve it, but still. 

“Idiot. If you don't change the bandages it’ll get infected, and then you’ll be a dead idiot.”

Either way, he didn't stop her and she didn't say anything else for a blessedly long time. Once the clean bandage was secured around his head, he leaned back, intent on sleeping off the pain. 

“I’m sorry, about the other day.” She said quietly. Zoro didn't answer, keeping his eyes, or, eye closed. He tried not to think about that detail. 

“I was just- I don't know. You’re clearly in some sort of really serious and committed relationship, and I guess a part of me was jealous. I’ve never known love like that, and somehow you just,  _ got _ it. Made me kinda mad.”

They were both silent for a moment, the only sound being the rustle of fabric as Perona fiddled with the pile of dirty cloth. Zoro sighed. 

“I didn't just  _ get _ it. Took a lot of work on both sides. Took time.” He mumbled, throat feeling dry. He didn't bother opening his one eye, the concept of not using both still too strange. 

“Ok, yeah, but the point is you still have something pretty special, and not everyone can have that, you know?”

He did know. Or he knew that he cherished what he had with the cook, and would get stronger for Luffy, yes, but also so that he could stand proud by  _ Sanji’s  _ side. He’d commit everything to becoming a man worthy of the promise he made Kuina, and a man worthy of claiming that promise with the cook right next to him. 

“Yeah, I know.”

That strange feeling in his chest fluttered somewhat, curling around his heart like a blanket. It was almost like an ache, but a good kind, reminding him of something sweet. He finally cracked his working eye open, giving Perona a glance. 

“Thanks for the bandages.”

She gave him a genuine, small smile, one that she quickly hid by turning away, fussing who-knows-what. 

“Yeah, yeah. You’re even less cute with one eye, by the way.”

He shrugged. Sanji was always the pretty one anyways. 

  
  


\- O -

  
  
  


“Ah, your bond, yes. I had forgotten such things occur with fishmen and merfolk.”

Zoro snapped his head to Mihawk so fast his neck cracked, and he winced minutely. 

“You know about the bond!?”

Mihawk gave him a flat look that was probably called for, but Zoro was more interested in the possible information gain and for once Mihawk seemed willing to concede the point. 

“I’ve traveled a great deal of the world and gained substantial knowledge. So yes, I am aware of the mating bonds that you yourself would be familiar with.” The older swordsman sounded entirely bored by the topic, already hallways on returning to his book and wine. Zoro jumped from his seat, stomping over until he was right in front of the other man. 

“So then it's possible? To form the bond as a human?”

Mihawk slowly and dramatically closed his book, his left eye twitching in obvious annoyance. When he finally rolled his gaze over to Zoro, it wasn't with patience. 

“To imply that it is  _ not  _ possible is entirely ridiculous. Devil fruit users create elements at the snap of their fingers and genetic mutations allow for otherworldly adaptations, and as you yourself have witnessed, skills can be acquired and trained to astronomical standards. Forming a marginally telepathic emotional connection with another person isn't a large step away from observation haki.”

Zoro took that in and digested it as Mihawk drank his wine in larger than normal sips. It wasn't like he’d thought he  _ wouldn't  _ form the bond completely with Sanji, he’d just always assumed it was going to be a little different or take a lot longer, and he had no idea where to start. But it made obvious sense that by working towards observation haki, with new skills that he’d previously seen as impossible, he’d finally be able to connect with the cook the way they both wanted. Living and training away from him for so long would be awful and there was no way around that, but if Zoro could return to Sanji’s side and fulfill his side of their bond…

“I want to learn observation haki.”

Mihawk, as usual, didn't look particularly excited to be teaching. 

“Obviously you must learn observation haki, as you are half-blind.” He cut Zoro an unimpressed look, as if the number of usable eyes on the younger man was a form of offense. “The fact that you only seem interested in learning it as a way of personal use does not concern me, I simply require you to not die.” He paused, seeming to rethink that. “Or to at least not die in a way that inconveniences me.”

Zoro nodded, by now convinced that if Mihawk actually wanted to kill him, he would have done so. It was true that having only one eye had led to some interesting problems and haki would be the only way to solve those problems, but now he could kill two birds with one stone.

“So what do I do?” He asked, prompting the older man to continue.

Mihawk drained his glass with a sigh, stood, and pointed a finger at Zoro. 

“I suppose if you already have the base level connection with your partner you can work with that. Try reaching out to the bond, and if you can do so despite the distance, observation haki should be quite simple.” Mihawk said, nodding to himself. “Of course, if that doesn't work I can simply blindfold you and aim knives at your chest.”

With that, the master swordsman left the room, leaving Zoro to scowl at his back. Still, it was more direction than anyone else had ever been able to give him, and if nothing else it was a place to start. 

Zoro wandered around the castle for a while, letting his thoughts drift naturally to Sanji. It’d been convenient for him to throw himself into training, ignoring the ache in his chest (and whole body really) that came with the absence of the crew, the absence of the cook. There were no warm mornings here where he woke with his face buried in gold hair, Sanji’s nose mashed against his neck and his tail still halfway in his tank. There were no playful kicks to his shins and then a plate of cut apples or rice balls placed before him. There were no lazy afternoons where Zoro could steal a kiss and get a soft spoken  _ marimo _ in return. Existing without those things should not have been so  _ hard _ , but it’d been traitorously easy to fall into the pampered lifestyle that love created. Now Zoro was left with ample time to mourn each and every loss, his concentration set on all the individual traits he missed about the man he loved. 

“I miss you, cook.” He whispered into the dark hallways, focusing on his memory of blue eyes. 

The feelings he had always associated with Sanji could be boiled down to  _ home _ . It was being warm when it was cold out, and the sharp smell of salt water accompanied by the sound of waves. A flare of light and then the red cherry of a cigarette in the dark, like a lighthouse to guide the swordsman in. Something that tasted like sunlight and smoke, the barest hint of cinnamon. 

And he realized he  _ could  _ feel something, like a patch of something warm on his skin. A whisper vibrating over his skin, words indiscernible but  _ there _ . It was so, so faint, but it was something to latch onto with a drowning man’s desperation, and it was foreign and familiar all at once. As if this whole time, Sanji had been tapping on his chest, whispering  _ I’m here _ . 


	12. Back in Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> REUNION TIME!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who wants fluffy post time skip hugs? me, so i WROTE it because my god i hold too much power.

  
  


Zoro made four noticeable changes in his appearance before getting back to Sabaody. The first being his new scar and lack of usable eye, which wasn't exactly a fashion choice but definitely added to his desired image of threatening. The second was his coat, also not entirely his choice but his shirt had stopped fitting him and some bars required covered chests. Third, his hair was longer, and this was possibly also, amazingly, not by choice (Perona wouldn't cut it, saying longer hair was cuter and Zoro wouldn't bring himself to beg). 

The fourth, however, was entirely his decision because of a few things. He had gone from three earrings to two, because the third earring was now in a different shape, stashed securely in his haramaki. Making jewelry wasn't something the swordsman had any skill in whatsoever, something that Mihawk and Perona both had pointed out continuously, but Zoro had a goal and like hell was he going to give anything less than his all. It turned out his all when it came to small metal crafting was pretty shit, but he had what he damn well needed at least. The earring had been a sacrifice he could always replace, and the gesture was sure to win him points. 

So Roronoa Zoro made his way to Sabaody with one less eye, a new coat, longer hair, and an awkward little ring that he planned on putting right on Sanji’s finger the first chance he got. 

If he ever found the man. He’d been wandering around the island for days now, meeting up with Franky on Sunny and catching Nami and Usopp out shopping. Brook’s concert posters were up, and Chopper had ambushed Zoro with a lot of tears and hugs, but still no sign of the others. At one point he got on the wrong ship, which was mortifying enough that he was glad Sanji hadn't been around to see it. Nami had zeroed in on the missing earring, probably because she could practically _smell_ gold, but for once hadn't said anything. She’d smiled like she’d somehow _known_ though. 

Luffy arrived with an entrance, and Zoro was there to clean up the small fry behind him, but it just felt _wrong_ to not have Sanji by his side kicking ass. Seeing his captain was like a weight lifted off his shoulders though, making Zoro smile for what felt like the first time in a long while. He’d fucking _missed_ his nakama. 

“Neh, where’s Sanji? I’m hungry…” Luffy whined, moving unsubtly towards the galley. Nami held out an arm, blocking him.

“The kitchen’s pretty well stocked, so he must have been here. He could have had someone else do it but that doesn't seem like Sanji-kun…” Nami mused, looking over her shoulder like the cook might appear any minute. 

Zoro didn't sulk, mostly because he was verging on actual nervousness. Nami was right that the cook hated other people messing around in his space and liked taking care of all food related matters himself, but it was overly strange to think of Sanji dashing back to the ship to put away groceries and then disappearing. Doubly weird if he hadn't made his presence known to the two women on board. 

Robin went with Franky to double check with Shakky and Rayleigh about the coating and any Sanji sightings, and returned in the evening with news. 

“He sent a message.” Robin said, smiling as Franky helped her over the rails. The crew gathered around, curious. “We are expected to meet him ‘down below’.”

Zoro scowled, confused. Usopp slapped his back, laughing heartily at the expression on his face. 

“So Sanji must have gone ahead to fishman island! That makes sense.” The sniper said, nodding. 

“So then lets GO!” Luffy cried, bouncing up and down with Chopper. Zoro could agree with that part wholeheartedly. They’d been separated long enough already, it was, definitely, time to go. 

“Alright, alright,” Nami chided Luffy gently, unable to hide the smile in her voice. “Just remember, we need the coating to _breathe_ . Don't go popping it, any of you.” She gave Zoro a sharp look, like _he_ might start with the stupid stunts. 

And then they were off, going down in a slow sink, the ocean swallowing them up around the bubble. Chopper clambered up on Zoro’s shoulders, cooing at the sights. Robin pointed out the prehistoric cousins of a fish species, and Usopp got his sketchbook out. Nami was at the helm, Brook was playing a tune, Franky was striking a pose, and Luffy was on his special seat. The sight was admittedly fantastic, blues and green swirling in all directions, groups of brightly colored fish mingling with large, strange creatures. Beams of light danced in and out of surface waves, and bubbles appeared and disappeared ever second. It was beautiful, but the ocean always reminded Zoro of Sanji, and now wasn't any exception. 

“Hey, guys? Does that fish look big to you?” Usopp called, pointing a pencil at a shape off in the distance. 

Luffy all but catapulted himself into Usopp, eagerly looking over the side. Zoro couldn't see much other than the shape of the thing, but they wouldn't know how big whatever it was was until it got closer. He thumbed the hilt of his swords, grinning at the idea of a fight. 

“May I _remind_ you,” Nami hissed, uncomfortably close, “That sharp objects tend to _pop bubbles_?” 

Zoro kept his hands where they were, but didn't dare move any of the blades under Nami’s gaze. She had a suspicious look on her face that usually ended in Zoro getting caught stealing booze, and he looked around to see if he could distract her. 

“Maybe it's a sea king.” He said, trying to sound casual. Luffy, thank god, hopped on the idea immediately. 

“Ooh! If we kill it then Sanji can make us sea king burgers!” he gushed, already drooling. Nami, unfortunately, didn't take her eyes off of Zoro.

“Guys, it's getting bigger….” Usopp took a cautious step back from the railing. 

“I’ve been meaning to ask you, Zoro. What happened to your third earring?” Nami asked, eyes narrowed dangerously. 

The ship went silent. Even Luffy turned towards him, probably only just now noticing the lack of a third earring. Robin chuckled behind a hand, and Brook paused his violin playing. Apparently it had not only gone unnoticed that his piercings had changed, but was also a source of curiosity for the crew. Chopper even stilled from his perch on Zoro’s shoulders.

“Got rid of it.” he muttered, definitely not fidgeting. Had Nami’s heels gotten pointier? He wondered if he’d be able to use haki to protect his toes. 

“Really.” The navigator took a step forward. Zoro took a step back. “Because I couldn't help but notice you have something hidden in your belly warmer. Looks about the right size, definitely jewelry at least.”

Damnit. Of course she’d know all about valuables hidden under clothes, being the pick pocket she was. Nami could spot a coin in a bag a mile off, even inside someone's jacket. It was possible she had developed a haki just for that, who knew with that woman. 

“Oh no! Is it broken? Don't worry Zoro, I bet Usopp or Franky can fix it!” Chopper, still on Zoro’s shoulders, was wiggling down a bit, hooves moving like they might reach into the haramaki. Panicking, the swordsman grabbed him around the waist to pull him off, only succeeding in stretching the belly warmer that the doctor was still holding. 

The ring, the lopsided, franky _ugly_ little ring, bounced once, twice, and landed at Nami’s feet. 

Zoro very carefully put Chopper down before making a dive for it. Too late, as it was already in the witch’s hand by the time he was eating dirt, fingers uselessly twitching by her ankles. 

“A ring? Did you...make yourself a ring? Out of your old earring?” Nami looked down at him, clearly confused. Zoro spat out bits of grass, holding out his hand. 

“Give it back.” he growled. 

“Ok, seriously, that fish is _definitely_ getting bigger.” Usopp had grabbed a pair of binoculars, glancing back and forth from the shape to Nami. 

“You know that if you really wanted a ring that bad I could have helped you get one.” The redhead tossed the ring back to Zoro, still looking confused. Hastily tucking it back out of view, Zoro stood and brushed off the dirt from his jacket. Luffy was trying to steal Usopp’s binoculars. 

“Perhaps,” Robin spoke, a twinkle in her eye. Zoro stared at her, silently pleading. “The ring was meant for someone else.”

One second passed, and then-

“NO _WAY_ !” Nami _shrieked_. 

“T-thats s-so _manly_ , bro!” Franky had started sobbing, taking the handkerchief Brook was offering him. Zoro drew a hand down his face, glaring at Robin. 

“Huh? What? Who’s the ring for?” Luffy had dashed over to Zoro, binoculars forgotten. “Is it for me? Can I have it?”

“ _No_ .” Zoro said through gritted teeth. He pointed a finger at Nami. “And _no one's_ gonna say anything.”

Luffy whined and Nami made an annoying gesture of zipping her lips, a gleeful smile ruining the affect. Zoro could feel a blush riding up his neck, and he crossed his arms while Nami whispered something to Luffy, making the boy laugh. Brook started humming something suspiciously similar to the wedding march. 

So much for keeping private things private. Not that he cared all that much, but it was the principle of the thing. Now everyone was going to be _expecting_ and _watching_ and he’d have to keep an eye out for loose lips. He cut a glance at Usopp, but the guy was still turning pale over the approaching fish thing. 

Now that Zoro was looking, it _did_ look pretty big. Maybe even bigger than a sea king, but that could just be the shape. Most things didn't shift around like that unless they had fins or something, but whatever it was, it _was_ coming in their direction. Nami followed his gaze, making a noise in the back of her throat and walking up to the sniper’s side. 

“Usopp, what _is_ that?”

“It looks like…” Usopp had the binoculars pressed hard against his eyes, his brow furrowed. He lowered them to glance at Nami. “It looks like a whole school of something.” He handed her the eyeware. 

“Great, just what we need. A giant group of possibly hostile somethings.” She muttered, looking through the binoculars. 

“Can we even use the canons with this thing?” Zoro asked, gesturing to the soft bubble flooring. Franky and Usopp shook their heads no in unison. Luffy bounced his way back over to the railing, Chopper at his heels. 

“Let’s just say hi! Maybe it’s friendly!” He said, hat fluttering on his back. Chopper clambered up to look across the water on his side, squinting at the sight. 

“Yeah, or maybe it’s really hungry and wants to eat us.” Usopp grumbled, not taking his eyes off it. 

Stuck in their lack of options, they waited. Brook took up his violin again and Robin flipped a page in her book as everyone simply watched the shape get bigger and bigger. Zoro patted the ring in his sash, if only to keep his hands from wandering over to his swords. 

The shape seemed to divide slightly the closer it got, the mass of things swimming towards them branching out into a wider set. The individual parts clearly weren't that big, but the sheer amount was still daunting, if only because of the crew’s slight vulnerability with being underwater. The closer it got, the wider the thing split, and Zoro had the sudden realization that the volume of it could probably _enclose_ all of Sunny. 

“Wait...I think, I _think_ those are…maybe…”

Usopp didn't need to finish. Zoro had gotten a closer view now, the first approaching figures forming a clear silhouette in the water, their scales reflecting sunlight on long tails. Bright teeth gleaming in welcoming smiles. 

“They’re all _mermaids_ …” Nami gasped. 

Hundred, and _hundreds_ of merfolk, all swimming towards them, around them. They exploded into directions, some going up, some going down, faces now close enough to reveal happy expressions and waving hands. Color in every shade and pattern, bright and vibrant and camouflaged and iridescent. Everything sparkled in an enormous unified shine, practically blinding for the straw hats. Merfolk scattered and reappeared and somersaulted around them, laughing out bubbles and grinning like they were celebrating something. Zoro had to turn his head and spin his torso just to take it all in, his one eye feeling useless as he tried and failed to find just one specific shade of blue among all the tails and fins. 

And then they parted, moving like a wave as a space was cleared and one single pale hand reached out, fingertips grazing the outer coating. 

Zoro was already moving, boots slamming the deck as he lept to the railing, pressing himself against the bubble walls, reaching up for him. Framed by the surrounding mermaids, Sanji’s body took on an unnatural glow due to the reflections, bringing all his features into stark relief. Silently, Zoro watched him flutter down until their hands were in line, the damned coating the only thing between their palms. 

There was no way for the swordsman to properly describe how beautiful Sanji was. There had never been an accurate way to do it before, but now, but _now_ . Of course sailors jumped overboard and drowned in all the legends, if only to get a better look at someone so remarkable, so divine. It was as if someone had taken the oceans entirety and shrunk it down to a marble, placing it right in the cook’s eyes. His face had a slightly sharper angle to it now, handsome in all the ways it was boyish before, cheekbones cut like marble and glass underneath shining hair. Soft pink lips formed a single word- _marimo_. 

“Cook.” He breathed, like a prayer. 

Sanji smiled at him, his grin so wide that his eyes crinkled, and he really was something to behold. He’d bulked up a bit too, nothing like Usopp’s drastic change, but more defined on his lanky body. It was hard not to stare too obviously, and Zoro was painfully aware that he’d been celebate for two years now. 

Shaking himself a little, Zoro focused intently on the man before him, his blue tail flicking to keep him in place as the Sunny continued to sink. He reached out with his observation haki, wrapping his awareness around the cook and continuing further, bringing up all those grounding thoughts of the feelings inside him when it came to Sanji. 

_Zoro_. 

The word caressed over his chest like a touch, and it was shocking how _loud_ it felt now that there wasn't any distance. He could _feel_ the way Sanji was reaching out to him, just as searching, finding the emotions that flowed between them so easily now. The swordsman looked into the mermaids eye, letting the waves and waves of longing and love fill him up to the brim. Immediately, he felt the answering presence in the adoration that practically rolled off of Sanji’s body, the equal parts longing and ache and the slight embarrassment, the shyness from being on the receiving end to an obvious and blinding love. 

“Sanji!! Why are you in the water!? Come make us food!!” Luffy cried, tossing himself into the spot next to Zoro, effectively ruining the moment. Sanji laughed silently in the water, nodding as if he understood exactly what his captain wanted. He was moving away from the coating wall, and Zoro desperately pushed his hand against the barrier, trying to tell him not to go. Smiling gently back at him, Sanji pointed down below, then at himself and Zoro. Telling him to wait until Sunny sank completely to its destination. 

Still, as he drifted away slightly, Zoro couldn't help but continue reaching out, frantic to keep some sort of _grip_ on their close connection. It felt like if he so much as blinked Sanji would be tossed away from him again, and god, he’d barely survived this second terrible separation. But Sanji and the mermaids all collected together, above the Sunny, hands extended as they all reached out to steer the ship further into the depths. 

“Looks like Sanji-kun made some new friends.” Nami murmured, eyes still wide at the sight of it all. Beside her, Usopp nodded, slack jawed. Luffy and Robin seemed to be the only ones not in a stupor from the spectacle. 

They sank, everyone watching excitedly and waving at the mermaids, Brook switching to guitar as he spotted a few shirts with his face on them. Luffy and Chopper ran around the ship, eyes shining over everything, trying and failing to ask ridiculous questions about tails and fins and scales. Zoro stared openly and obviously at Sanji, not bothering to try and be subtle. Every now and then Sanji caught his eye, blushing and turning away to say something to a mermaid next to him. Teasingly, Zoro continued to reach out between their connection, pressing his feelings against the cook like the kisses he wanted to be giving. The water did nothing to hide the pink tint of Sanji’s cheeks. It made Zoro positively giddy. 

As they sank lower, large coral structures popped up, and figures below them turned and moved. Strangely constructed buildings appeared, pathways between brightly colored sea plants and the usual shapes of large fishmen. People pointed up at them, some waving, some just staring. Mermaids pushing Sunny left the group, rejoining others in the residences below now that they were further down. The remaining mermaids were almost all young women, smiling and chattering above and around them, a few laughing as they spoke to the cook or their friends. Zoro hadn't had time to notice or think about it, but now he felt the slightest prick of jealousy at all the ease between Sanji and these other beautiful mermaids. It was unfair, but the swordsman couldn't help but ache at all the time he and the cook hadn't had together. Maybe these pretty women had been offering Sanji comfort in Zoro’s absence, and that was a bitter thought. 

When Sunny finally came to a standstill, crossing through more bubble coating and leaving the open waters behind, the strawhats watched the group of mermaids swim past them, along the side of the palace. Sanji was waving at them to follow, pointing at the coral gates as he sped by, turning a sharp corner. 

Luffy was the first out, springing forward to run around, Zoro right behind. Nami was yelling at them about something, but Luffy just laughed, sprinting ahead as Zoro ran forward, looking around. He dashed down hallways after hallway, quickly losing sight of Luffy as he turned corners. He passed mermaids and fishmen who all gave him surprised looks, but he didn't pause in his running.

It wasn't until he turned down the 8th hallway that he finally dug his feet in, coming to a halt at the glimpse of gold hair. The cook had frozen where he was, movements stilled in the act of tugging a suit jacket on his shoulders. They both remained locked in place for one second, and then two, and then Zoro _bolted_ in his direction. 

Sanji seemed to have the same idea, jogging and then all out sprinting over to him, both men meeting in a hard collision of bodies as Zoro finally, _finally_ wrapped his arms around the blonde’s thin waist. Sanji laughed in his ear, a bright, vibrant sound that made Zoro shiver as his own laughter bubbled out. He shoved his face into the crook of Sanji’s neck, feeling like he was breathing for the first time in a long, long time. 

“You formed the bond, Zoro, you formed the _bond_!” Sanji was whispering nonstop, his hands moving in a frantic way across the planes of Zoro’s back. 

Zoro was no better. He couldn't ground his hands in one place, kept moving them from Sanji’s shoulders to neck to waist. He needed to press himself back into the cook’s skin somehow, he had to figure out how to do that, where to start. Somewhere his own body ended and Sanji’s began and he was tired of feeling the seam in between. He’d never be able to stop wanting closer and closer and closer. 

“I’m right here, marimo.” Sanji was saying, so gently, and had Zoro been speaking out loud? He didn't know. 

“Sanji.” He managed, his voice coming out in a rasp. The cook’s fingers were digging into his spine, and Zoro honestly wanted the skin to break just to know for sure that it wasn't all a dream. 

“I got you,” Sanji said, moving those long, beautiful fingers up to card through Zoro’s hair. “I got you, and now we can- god, you can _hear_ me now.”

Zoro pulled his body back just enough to bring their mouths together, throwing himself into a bruising kiss that had Sanji clinging to him all the tighter. It felt like someone was running a current under his skin, making his hands shake a little and startling a low noise from the back of his throat. He’d forgotten at some point how good it felt to just have this _contact_ with the cook, and he was overly aware of every curve under his fingers. An enormous part of him wanted to throw them both on the ground right there and tear into Sanji like a starving man, and it was only the tiny, barely there restraint he had keeping him from doing so. 

_I missed you, I missed you I missed you I missed you_ so _much._ He practically screamed it through the bond, his own voice failing him. In response he could feel the heat from the cook’s cheeks, the way his body tensed minutely and then relaxed again in embarrassment. 

“Sappy swordsman.” Sanji muttered. Zoro could feel his smile though, pressing into his own neck, the blush still fever hot. 

“Get used to it, cook.” 

Smiling, he thought of all the time they’d have now to test the connection. He’d finally be able to show Sanji how much he loved him on a daily basis, and maybe, just maybe it’d be enough to diminish some of the cook’s insecurities. They could wake up together and now Zoro could do so much more than just say _I love you_. And god, he really had become a sap, hadn't he. He couldn't find it in himself to care, not with Sanji so securely tucked in his arms. 

“Come on, mosshead. I wanna say hi to the others.” The blonde murmured, pressing a chaste kiss to the space below Zoro’s jaw as he pulled back. 

The swordsman swallowed a whine at the loss of contact, thankful that Sanji kept their hands at least connected firmly. He started leading them both back down the way Zoro had come, but paused, turning back to the wall. 

It was only a section of pillars, really. The wall itself was just bubble coating, reminding Zoro of the glass in the aquarium lounge. But this was the bottom of the ocean, an entire _world_ that existed under the wood of the ship. A place Sanji had been living for two years now, and the cook looked out into the depths with open, beautiful fondness. 

“I can't wait to show it all to you, Zoro.” He said, so softly. And he was astounding in his quiet handsomeness, in his gentle smile, in his unbelievably warm eyes. Sanji watched the water with bright admiration, and Zoro watched Sanji, beyond aware of how hopelessly in love he would probably always be. 

“Can't wait to see it.” Zoro whispered, mostly to himself, Sanji lost in the blue of the ocean. 

_We are only just beginning,_ he thought. _And I can't wait to see where you take me._

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again i have been far too busy to do anything other than quickly edit this THANK GOD PREWRITTEN chapter and rant about sanji a lil!! I am SO SO sorry if I havnt gotten to your comment, but if you ever wanna chat about how pretty sanji is or how gay zoro is or how dumb luffy is or ANYTHING just hit me up @ 8balldoodles on twitter!! I'm trying to get to some commissions too (hopefully for the wonderful bandAU for vinsmooch) so its gonna be a busy busy time as usual! Thank you all so much!!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to try and continue my tradition of weekly updates, but I'm going to be pretty busy with work the next couple of weeks so if i'm ever late dont worry i'll post within the next day or so! If I cant get to comments and respond please dont take it personally im just a busy idiot! As usual big shout out to donutsandcoffee for being a blessing, and I now have a twitter called 8balldoodles if you wanna talk and cry about sanji


End file.
